Episode 3x01 Teil 1
by olischulu
Summary: Alternative  zu meiner Season 3  erzählung der Vorkomnisse nach 2.22. Beendet. Teil 2 startet nächsten Sonntag.
1. Kapitel 1 bis 3

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden  
>Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

Nun stand John John-Henry gegenüber. „Kann ich mit Cameron reden?" Fragte er aggressiv.

„Das ist möglich John Connor", entgegnete die KI in Cromarties Körper.

Die Augen des T888 leuchteten kurz rot auf. „John, was tust Du hier?" Ertönte Camerons Stimme.

John musste schlucken. Dann blickte er zu Boden, er konnte John-Henry nicht ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er mit Cameron sprach, dass war ihm schon nach den ersten Worten klar geworden.

„Ich...ich...ich bin Dir ge...gefolgt", stotterte er.

„Manchmal tust Du dämliche Dinge. Du hast mir nie erklärt warum. John, ich bin nur eine Maschine. Dieses Risiko für mich einzugehen ist unvertretbar", sagte Cameron.

„Das...das ist mir egal, ich will, dass Du mit mir zurückkommst", sagte John leise mit gesenktem Kopf.

„John, das geht nicht. John-Henry braucht meinen Chip. Er wird ein wertvollerer Verbündeter sein, als ich es mit meinem beschädigten Körper je wieder sein könnte und Miss Weaver wird besser für Deinen Schutz garantieren können, als ich es jemals konnte. Außerdem wird Sarah meinen Körper ohnehin zerstört haben. Und jetzt solltest Du gehen". Sagte sie mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

„Cameron ich l..." John hatte aufgeblickt und einen Schritt auf John-Henry zu gemacht.

„John", unterbrach Cameron ihn. „Geh jetzt".

„Cameron, können wir das dann ein anderes Mal besprechen?" Fragte er drängend.

„Es wird kein weiteres Gespräch zwischen uns geben", sagte Cameron leise.

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte er mit Anzeichen von Panik in der Stimme.

„John", sagte sie bestimmt. „John-Henry ist eine KI ähnlich Skynet. Er wächst mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und in Kürze wird der Chip für uns Beide zu klein sein.

„W..w...was willst Du damit sagen?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„John-Henry wird bald damit anfangen mich zu löschen. Selbst wenn er mit meinen Erinnerungen anfängt werde ich schnell nicht mehr die Selbe sein", erklärte sie.

„Was? Nein! Das kannst Du nicht zulassen!" Rief er panisch und starrte John-Henry ins Gesicht. „Deine Mission ist es mich zu beschützen! Wie kannst Du Deine Mission ausführen, wenn Du tot bist?"

„John", sagte Cameron erneut aber diesmal sanfter. „Schon seit der Autobombe habe ich keine Mission mehr. Damals habe mich entschieden Dich weiter zu beschützen. Nun habe ich mich entschieden meine Existenz für Dich aufzugeben".

„Ich befehle Dir..." begann John, unterbrach sich aber als er sah, wie Cameron in Cromarties Körper nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Erinnere Dich John. Ich habe niemals Befehle von Dir angenommen. Und nun geh. Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen". Nach diesen Worten drehte Cameron sich herum.

John stand noch einen Augenblick und starrte auf den Hinterkopf des T888.

„Geh", wiederholte Cameron leise.

John kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Gefühle, als er langsam rückwärtsstolpernd zur Tür des Raumes ging. Schwer atmend hielt er sich am Türrahmen fest. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise bevor er herumwirbelte und so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen weglief.

Cromartie taumelte kurz.

„Cameron, was ist los?" Fragte Catherine Weaver besorgt.

„Cameron Philips hat die Kontrolle über den Körper verloren, also habe ich wieder übernommen". Sagte John-Henry mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Warum hat sie die Kontrolle verloren?" Fragte der T1001 neugierig.

„Nach meiner Analyse eine emotionale Reaktion auf John Connors letzte Worte, Miss Weaver". Sagte John-Henry und zeigte sein entnervendes Lächeln.

Catherine Weaver drehte den Kopf. „Hörst Du das John-Henry?"

„In der Tat Miss Weaver", entgegnete der ehemalige T888.

„Ich denke, wir haben ein Problem", sagte Catherine Weaver.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

John war ein Stück weit gelaufen. Als er um eine Gangbiegung herumgelaufen war verlor er die Kontrolle, knallte gegen die Wand und sackte in die Knie und weinte. Willenlos lies er sich zu Boden fallen, wo er sich zusammenrollte und in Fötalstellung liegen blieb.

xxxxx

„Welcher Art ist unser Problem Miss Weaver?" Fragte John-Henry neugierig.

„John Connors emotionale Reaktion könnte ein Vorbote für schwere Depressionen sein", führte Catherine aus.

John-Henry legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Leider besitze ich noch nicht genügend Informationen über Menschliche Psychologie um dieses nachvollziehen zu können. Was wären die möglichen Folgen dieser Depressionen Miss Weaver?"

„Nun John-Henry", entgegnete der rothaarige T1001. „Die extremste Konsequenz wäre Selbstaufgabe oder Selbstterminierung. Ersteres würde in einem Kriegsgebiet unweigerlich zu letzterem führen".

John-Henry sah in menschlicher Weise zu der Tür, durch die John verschwunden war. „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt beschützen", sagte er schließlich.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe, John-Henry. So wie es Deine Aufgabe ist, Informationen zu sammeln".

„Wie Sie meinen Miss Weaver", entgegnete er.

xxxxx

„Ist nicht schlimm John", sagte eine Stimme.

John spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

xxxxx

Drei Wochen zuvor:

John blickte hinab auf das engelsgleiche Gesicht, das er so gut kannte. Als sein Blick auf den Schäferhund fiel verschwand das leichte Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Das war nicht Cameron. Das war ein Mensch.

„Was glotzt du so?" Fragte das Mädchen mit Camerons Gesicht aggressiv.

John senkte den Blick. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte John und sah zu Boden.

„Das sollte es auch", sagte sie weiterhin aggressiv, nahm den Hund und ging wortlos mit dem Tier an ihm vorbei.

„Mach Dir nichts draus, sie mag es nicht angebaggert zu werden", sagte in diesem Moment Kyle Reese.

John hob den Blick und sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „I...ich wollte nicht, ich meine...". John verstummte.

Kyle Reese grinste John unverholen an. „Schon gut Kleiner, war nur ein Spaß. Allison ist zu Jedem so, nur nicht zu ihrem Hund".

**Gegenwart:**

John richtete sich auf. Er rutschte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, Zog die Beine heran und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Er blickte kurz auf und sah der Person zwei Sekunden in die Augen, dann zu einem imaginären Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Gangwand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3<strong>

**John erinnerte sich:**

Derek und sein Vater Kyle hatten ihn misstrauisch beäugt, als sie ihn zu ihrem Bunker mitnahmen.

„Wo kommst du her?" Fragte Kyle ihn plötzlich.

John überlegte lange, zu lange.

Derek fuhr herum und schon hatte John ein Messer an der Kehle. „Hör genau zu Kleiner. Kyle ist hier der Nette aber ich habe kein Verständnis für irgendwelche Spielchen. Entweder Du beantwortest seine Fragen oder meine, ganz wie Du willst.

„Okay", brachte John hervor.

Derek lies ihn los und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht glauben", sagte John.

Kyle lächelte. „Teste uns".

John atmete tief durch. Kurz sah er sich um aber außer Kyle und Derek war niemand in Hörweite. Die anderen Soldaten hielten sich zurück und sicherten Flanke und Rücken der Truppe. Ganz vorne konnte er Allison erkennen, die mit ihrem Hund die Vorhut machte, begleitet von einem weiteren Soldaten.

„Ich bin von 2009 per Zeitmaschine hier her gereist", sagte John.

Derek war abrupt stehengeblieben. John sah, wie sich seine Fäuste ballten. Langsam drehte er sich herum. „Ich kann es beweisen", fügte er hinzu.

„Den Schwachsinn willst Du beweisen?" Fragte Derek aufgebracht und näherte sich John in drohender Art und Weise.

„Derek lass ihn wenigstens ausreden", sagte Kyle und hielt Derek mit der flachen Hand vor seiner Brust davon ab sich auf John zu stürzen. Dann sah er John an. „Erzähl weiter aber ich hoffe für Dich, Du hast eine gute Erklärung für Deine Behauptung".

John nickte, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. „An meinem 16. Geburtstag war ich im Park. Da spielten 2 Jungs Baseball. Der größere der Beiden trug ein Trikot". John machte eine Pause und betrachtete Derek Reeses Rücken, der stehengeblieben war aber sich diesmal nicht umdrehte.

„Was stand auf dem Trikot?" Fragte Derek.

John lächelte „Reese", sagte er lächelnd.

„Welche Nummer stand auf dem Trikot?" Fragte Derek leise mit gesenktem Kopf.

„War ziemlich ausgeblichen die Nummer...Sechs", sagte John. „Kyle trug ein blau, grün gestreiftes .

Derek atmete tief durch. Dann ging er weiter ohne Etwas zu sagen.

„Woher weißt Du, dass wir es waren?" Fragte Kyle.

John musste leise lachen. „Was glaubst du woher ich vorhin Dereks Namen wusste?"

Kyle schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Derek war mit mir zusammen dort", sagte John. „Zeitreisen sind kompliziert".

Kyle nickte nur. „Ich denke, fürs Erste genügt das aber du wirst mehr tun müssen als zu reden. Hier herrscht Krieg und Du steckst mitten drin".

John nickte. „Das weiß ich".

„Warum bist Du hier. Wenn du aus 2009 kommst, warum hast Du die schöne Welt verlassen und bist mitten in Danté's Inferno gelandet?" Fragte Kyle nach einigen Augenblicken.

John dachte einige Minuten nach und Kyle sagte nichts. Selbst Derek hielt sich zurück und war offensichtlich mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Jemand ist vor mir durch die Zeit gereist", sagte John vorsichtig. „Er hat mir etwas weggenommen was sehr wichtig für mich ist".

„Was könnte wichtig genug sein, um DAS auf sich zu nehmen?" Fragte Kyle betont.

John spürte die Tränen aufwallen. „Er...er hat mir... das letzte Erinnerungsstück an meine...Freundin weggenommen".

Kyle zögerte. „Das tut mir Leid", sagte er mitfühlend. „Ist sie gestorben?"

John dachte zurück an den Moment, als er seine Cameron leblos auf dem Stuhl im Keller von Zeira corp. Gefunden hatte. Das war noch keine Stunde her aber er hatte das Gefühl es wären schon Tage. Schließlich nickte er und eine Träne lief über seine Wange.

Kyle sah die Träne und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

**Gegenwart:**

„Möchtest Du darüber reden?" Fragte Kyle. Er hatte sich neben John gesetzt und stützte seine Unterarme auf die angewinkelten Knie.

John dachte ein paar Sekunden nach. Dann nickte er. „Sie hieß Cameron", begann er. „Wir sind uns an der High School das erste mal begegnet. Sie hat mich nach meinem Namen gefragt und ich dachte: Hey, was will dieses tolle Mädchen denn von mir? Ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sie aus der Zukunft gekommen war um mich zu beschützen".

„Dich beschützen?" Warf Kyle ein.

John nickte. „Ich spiele...angeblich irgendeine wichtige Rolle in der Zukunft. Sie war ein …...Soldat aus der Zukunft und ich Trottel habe mich in der ersten Sekunde in sie verliebt".

Kyle nickte „Aber sie wollte nichts in dieser Richtung", stellte Kyle fest.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mit ihr darüber zu reden. An meinem Geburtstag hatte sie... na ja, ein Gangster hatte eine Bombe in unserem Jeep angebracht und sie... sie ist verletzt worden. Am Kopf. Ein Trauma oder Sowas. Jedenfalls hat sie versucht mich zu töten".

„Und dann musstet ihr..." Sagte Kyle und sah John von der Seite an.

John drehte den Kopf „Was?" Er sah in Kyles Gesicht. „Oh... nein, nein, nein, es gelang Mom und mir sie zu überwältigen und zu...betäuben. Als sie aufwachte war sie wieder normal, na ja so gut wie jedenfalls. Auf jeden Fall hat sie mir am nächsten Morgen gesagt, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertraut weil ich mich in Gefahr begeben hatte um sie zu retten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Alles anders. Waren wir vorher wenigstens so Etwas wie Freunde gewesen, war sie danach nur noch mein Beschützer, ein Soldat und mehr nicht.

„Dann lernte ich dieses Mädchen kennen...", begann John wurde aber von einem Geräusch unterbrochen.


	2. Kapitel 4 bis 7

**Kapitel 4**

Ein Hund kam auf ihn zugerannt. Kurz vor ihm stoppte der Hund und sah zu ihm auf. Der Schäferhund wedelte mit dem Schwanz. John, der mit Kyle aufgesprungen war, als sie das Geräusch hörten ging vor dem Hund auf die Knie. Sofort begann er John das Gesicht abzulecken.

„Penny?" Rief eine Stimme. „Wo steckst du nur?". John Kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam Allison um die Ecke und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Connor, was machst Du da?" Fragte sie entrüstet. Dann kam sie schnell heran. „Verdammt noch mal, ich hab Dir doch gesagt, niemand fasst meinen Hund an!" Dann griff sie an das Halsband und zerrte den Hund von ihm weg.

„Reg dich ab Allison. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie mich mag", sagte John mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Allison starrte ihn nur an.

„An Pennys Reaktion solltest Du erkennen, dass ich nicht Dein Feind bin", sagte John eindringlich.

Allison blickte auf Kyle, dann wieder auf John. „Ich weiß nicht, was Du Kyle und Derek erzählt hast dass sie Dir trauen aber ich trau Dir deshalb noch lange nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit Dir nicht und ich finde noch heraus was das ist und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte sie blickte kurz auf ihren Hund. „Komm Penny", sagte sie und drehte sich herum. Nach drei schritten blieb sie erneut stehen. „PENNY! Komm jetzt Mistköter!" Rief sie erneut. Erst dann löste sich der Hund entgültig von John.

„Was ist nur mit ihr los?" Fragte John.

„Das weiß keiner. Sie spricht nicht darüber", entgegnete Kyle und sah mit John zusammen hinter Allison her. „Vor zwei Jahren haben wir sie gefunden. Sie hatte Blut an Händen, und Kleidung und saß einfach so da. Erst als Penny ihr das Gesicht ableckte begann sie ihre Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen. Seit Dem sind die beiden unzertrennlich", Erklärte er weiter.

Dann legte Kyle eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Penny hat niemals wieder jemanden Anderen als Allison an sich herangelassen. Ich glaube, die beiden haben sich gegenseitig adoptiert".

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Armes Mädchen", sagte er. „Wenn sie Cameron nicht so ähnlich sähe", sagte er so leise, dass Kyle es gerade noch verstehen konnte.

„Das ist es also. Du versuchst seit drei Wochen nett zu Allison zu sein, weil sie Dich an Deine tote Freundin erinnert". Kyle hatte verwundert aufgeblickt als er Johns Worte vernommen hatte.

John Blickte kurz auf Kyle. „Sie ist ihr nicht nur ähnlich...Die Beiden könnten fast Zwillinge sein", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Kyle blickte zu Boden. Dann nickte er. „Glaubst Du in dieser anderen Zeitlinie heißt Allison eigentlich Cameron und ist Diejenige, die in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurde um dich zu beschützen?"

John überlegte während er den jetzt leeren Gang hinunter sah. Dann nickte er. „Irgendwie glaube ich, dass Cameron irgendwie ein Teil von Allison ist. Ein Teil, den diese Allison irgendwo, irgendwie und irgendwann verloren hat".

John war mit Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllt. Er war nie für Cameron da gewesen und in den letzten drei Wochen hatte er versucht das bei Allison wieder Gut zu machen aber sie hatte seine Freundschaftsangebote genau so zurückgewiesen, wie Cameron seine Gefühle ignoriert hatte.

Dann dachte er an sein Gespräch von vorhin. Nach drei Wochen hatte er mit Cameron reden können. Ein letztes Mal. Wieder war er ins Leere gelaufen. Sie würde sich für ihn opfern. 'Aber das will ich nicht! Schrie es in ihm. 'Ich will Dich zurück haben Cameron'.

John wirbelte herum und lief den Gang zurück zu dem Raum, wo Cameron war.

„John?" Rief Kyle. „JOHN!" Kyle lief hinter John her.

Nachdem er die Tür zu dem Raum aufriss blieb er so Abrupt stehen dass Kyle in ihn hinein lief. „NEEEEIIIINN!" Schrie er und sackte in die Knie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5<strong>

„Was bildet sich dieser Idiot überhaupt ein!" Allison war in Dereks Büro gestürmt.

Derek blickte von der Bestandsliste auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieder Connor?" Fragte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Verdreh nicht die Augen Reese. Mit dem Typen stimmt etwas nicht, das habe ich von Anfang an gesagt", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Was hat er denn nun schon wieder getan?" Fragte Derek und sah wieder auf seine Liste.

„Er...er...er Hat Penny verhext", Sagte sie wild mit den Armen rudernd. „Oder er hat ihr Drogen gegeben".

Derek rubbelte sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und stöhnte. „Allison, nur weil Dein Hund auch mal jemand Anderen mag heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass er..."

„Doch, das kann nur heißen, dass er irgendwas getan hat um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen", unterbrach sie ihn und raufte sich die Haare.

Derek lies seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. Er stöhnte lautstark.

Seit drei Wochen ging das nun schon so. beinahe jeden Tag kam Allison in sein Büro gestürmt und wetterte gegen John Connor.

„Allison", sagte er ohne den Kopf vom Tisch zu heben. „Es reicht mir jetzt. Jeden Tag kommst Du hier rein und lebst Deine Paranoia aus. Allie", Sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Du bist ein liebes Mädchen aber was Connor betrifft hast Du echt einen Knall." Er hob den Kopf und rieb sich den Nacken. „Man könnte fast meinen..." begann er unterbrach sich dann aber und schüttelte den Kopf.

Allison blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Was? Was könnte man meinen?" Fragte sie und verengte die Augen.

Derek verdrehte erneut die Augen. Dann stand er auf und stützte die Fäuste auf den Tisch. „Man könnte fast meinen Du wärst in ihn verknallt".

Allison erstarrte und sah Derek in die Augen.

xxxxx

Kyle sah auf den knieenden John. „Was ist denn, hier ist doch Nichts.

John atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er. „Ja, Du hast Recht. Hier ist nichts", sagte er. „Und hier wird auch nie wieder Etwas sein", fügte er leise hinzu. Dann stand er auf und verlies den Raum, ohne Kyle an zu sehen.

Kyle sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den staubigen Tisch. Er sah Spuren, als ob sich dort jemand abgestützt hätte. Außerdem waren auch Spuren auf dem Boden zu sehen. 'was war hier los?' Fragte er sich. Dann drehte er sich herum und folgte John.

xxxxx

Allison starrte Derek mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „D...du...du bist ja verrückt", stotterte sie.

Dereks Augen verengten sich. „Bin ich das?" Fragte er. „Du warst von Anfang an ihm gegenüber extrem negativ eingestellt. Keinem Anderen gegenüber warst Du so negativ eingestellt und das obwohl Kyle und ich Dir gesagt haben, dass wir ihm vertrauen".

Allison sah verlegen zu Boden. „Mein …...mein Instinkt hat mich noch nie getrogen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass er irgendetwas verbirgt. Vielleicht...ja vielleicht ist er ein Grey oder ein Spion für die Ausgestoßenen." Sagte sie und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen.

Derek nickte. „Er verbirgt Etwas, dass ist uns auch bewusst aber dass heißt nicht, dass er uns gegenüber feindlich eingestellt ist", sagte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Allison war zusammengezuckt. „Aber...".

„Kein aber", unterbrach Derek sie. Wenn Du ihn für gefährlich hältst, warum hast Du ihm dann schon mehrmals den Arsch gerettet?"

Allison dachte an das erste Mal, als John mit auf einer Außenmission war.

xxxxx

Rückblende:

2 Tage nach Johns Ankunft.

Sie waren auf Patrouille. Derek hatte darauf bestanden, dass sich John daran beteiligt, vor Allem weil John Connor betont hatte, ein guter Schütze zu sein. Kyle war die Vorhut, John sicherte die linke Flanke, Allison die Rechte und Sergeant Billy Wisher bildete die Nachhut. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie auf Maschinen trafen und unter Feuer gerieten.

John Zielte genau. Er versuchte die Schwachstelle des T600, sein Auge zu treffen, während Geschosse um ihn herum einschlugen.

Allison sah, dass er ganz ruhig hinter seiner Deckung stand, die Waffe an der Schulter. 'Nicht schlecht', dachte sie. Dann nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, dass seitlich von John eine weitere Maschine aufgetaucht war. Sie sah nicht wie John den T600 vor sich mit einem einzigen Schuss zerstörte. Sie reagierte instinktiv als sie aufsprang, auf ihn zulief und ihn zu Boden riss in dem Moment als die Maschine das Feuer eröffnete.

Sie lag halb auf ihm. Sie starrten sich in die Augen. Allison war wie gelähmt als John eine Hand hob und an ihre Wange legte. Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn erschrocken an bevor sie aufsprang und das Feuer auf die Maschine eröffnete, die vorher John Connor bedroht hatte. Als diese Maschine schließlich zerstört war bedachte sie John noch mit einem wütenden Blick. Dann wirbelte sie herum und ging wieder auf ihren Posten.

Als sie wieder ihren Bunker erreichten kam John auf sie zu. „Allison ich...".

Die Ohrfeige unterbrach seinen Redefluss. Allison hatte ansatzlos zugeschlagen. „Wag es nie wieder mich anzufassen" sagte sie knurrend. Dann wirbelte sie herum und ging in ihr Quartier, ihr Hund Penny immer an ihrer Seite.

John Connor hatte nie wieder den Versuch gemacht sie zu berühren.

xxxxx

Derek sah, wie Allison die Fäuste ballte, mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, ein Kreischen ausstieß und schließlich aus dem Raum stürmte.

Kyle wollte Dereks Büro betreten als die Tür vor seiner Nase heftig aufgestoßen wurde. Er sah Allison, die ohne ihn zu beachten mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck an ihm vorbeistürmte.

Kyle sah hinter ihr her, während er das Türblatt ergriff und rückwärtsgehend den Raum betrat. Er drehte sich herum zu Derek, der auf seinen Tisch gestützt dastand und mit hängendem Kopf immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

„Derek?" Fragte Kyle.

Derek hob den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Ja, was gibt es?"

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Kyle.

Derek wartete aber Kyle sagte nichts weiter. „Na, worüber denn?"

Kyle zögerte. Offensichtlich war ihm das unangenehm und er wusste nicht, womit er beginnen sollte. „Über Connor", sagte er schließlich.

Derek lies sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Nein", stöhnte er. „Nicht Du auch noch.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6<strong>

Allison stampfte wütend in Richtung ihres Quartiers. Als kurz vor der Gangbiegung zu den Mannschaftsquartieren Penny loslief beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Als sie um die Ecke bog sah sie, wie Penny freudig um John Connor herumsprang, der sie aber gar nicht beachtete sondern seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Allison trat John in den weg. „Hey Connor", sagte sie agressiv.

John wollte an ihr vorbei aber sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Was hast Du mit meinem Hu..." Sie unterbrach sich.

John hatte zunächst auf ihre Hand Gesehen. Dann hob er den Blick und sah in ihre Augen.

Allison sah in seine Blutunterlaufenen, glanzlosen Augen. Sie sah den Schmerz, der sich tief in seine Seele gebrannt zu haben schien. Ruckartig lies sie ihn los. Er ging mit hängendem Kopf weiter, als ob er sie nicht erkannt hätte.

Sie sah ihm sprachlos nach. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie ihn ebenfalls gesehen. Nachdem Derek und Kyle sie gefunden hatten, hatte sie den selben Blick gehabt. Sie hatte in einen Spiegel gesehen und sich selbst nicht wieder erkannt. Nur ein Totes seelenloses Ding hatte ihr entgegen gestarrt.

Sie musste gefüttert werden, da sie zeitweise völlig apathisch die andauernde Zuwendung Pennys hatte sie langsam wieder ins Leben zurückgebracht.

Sie begriff langsam, wie tief der Schmerz in John Connor sitzen musste. Was immer auch passiert war, es hatte ihn vielleicht seine Menschlichkeit gekostet und er hatte hier in dieser Welt nichts, nicht einmal die Freundschaft, die er bei ihr gesucht hatte.

Er hatte ihre Hilfe gebraucht und sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich zutiefst.

xxxxx

„Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch", sagte Kyle, nachdem er sich in einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen.

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Derek und lehnte sich neugierig vor.

Kyle atmete tief durch. „Als ich ihn unten im unbenutzten Teil der Anlage fand, lag er am Boden und weinte bitterlich. Schließlich beruhigte er sich wieder und erzählte mir von einem Mädchen, das er geliebt hat. Ihretwegen ist er in diese Zeit gereist".

Derek nickte. „Liebe kann furchtbares anrichten".

Kyle nickte. „Das Schlimmste daran ist wohl, dass Allie seiner toten Freundin aufs Haar gleicht. Deshalb hat er auch die ganze Zeit versucht nett zu ihr zu sein".

Derek nickte erneut. „Und sie hat ihn wie Dreck behandelt. Kein Wunder, dass sie gespürt hat, dass er etwas verheimlicht. Seine Gefühle müssen ihn fast fertig machen."

„Da ist noch mehr", warf Kyle ein.

Derek hob den Kopf. „Was noch?"

Kyle kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Als wir da unten saßen und er mir von seiner Cameron erzählt hat tauchte plötzlich Penny auf. Kurz danach kam Allison wütend wie immer und hat ihn wieder schlecht behandelt. Ich hab ihm dann erzählt, warum sie so ist und wie wir sie gefunden haben. Schließlich wirbelte er herum und lief in einen bestimmten Raum. Dort hat er verzweifelt geschrien und ist in die Knie gesackt".

„Hat er gesagt, was los war?" Fragte Derek interessiert.

Kyle schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sein Blick haftete irgendwo auf dem Tisch. „Als ich ihn ansprach und ihm sagte, dass da nichts ist murmelte er nur was davon, dass da auch nie wieder etwas sein wird". Kyle blickte auf.

Derek kratzte sich am Kinn. „Das ist merkwürdig".

Kyle beugte sich vor. „Derek, irgendjemand war vorher in dem Raum gewesen. Ich habe Spuren gesehen, frische Spuren".

„Du meinst, er hat sich dort mit Irgendjemandem getroffen?" Fragte Derek mit erwachtem misstrauen.

Kyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich und wenn, hat ihn das aus der Bahn geworfen".

„Hast Du ihn danach gefragt?" Fragte Derek mit verengten Augen.

Kyle Nickte. „Ich hab ihn dann eingeholt und versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er hat nicht reagiert und ist einfach mit hängendem Kopf weiter gegangen. Als ich ihn am Arm festgehalten habe hat er solange gewartet, bis ich losgelassen hab und ist dann einfach wortlos weiter gegangen. Dann bin ich zu Dir gekommen, weil ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr weiter weiß.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt, wir haben keine Zeit uns mit irgendwelchen Psychologischen Problemen zu befassen. Vor Allem diese geheimnisvollen Besucher irritieren mich. Wir sollten den Jungen besser im Auge behalten und ich hoffe, unser Vertrauen in ihn wird nicht enttäuscht".

Kyle nickte wortlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7<strong>

Allison konnte nicht schlafen. Immerzu musste sie an John Connor denken. Er hatte so grenzenlos traurig ausgesehen. Sie wälzte sich aus ihrem Bett. Penny hob sofort den Kopf. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte verlies sie zusammen mit Penny ihr Quartier und ging in Richtung der Männerunterkünfte.

Kyle öffnete seine Tür, um hinüber zu John Connor zu gehen. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet, als er Allison mit dem Rücken zu ihm erblickte, die mit erhobener Hand vor Connors Tür stand. Ihre geballte Faust schwebte vor der Türe. Offenbar konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden zu klopfen.

Penny Hingegen hatte lediglich den Kopf gedreht und nur kurz zu Kyle gesehen, dann beobachtete sie wieder Frauchen Allison. Als diese sich immer noch nicht entschließen konnte ging der Hund schließlich bis zur Tür und begann mit einer Pfote daran zu scharren.

Allison blickte verwirrt nach Unten auf ihren Hund, der kurz zu ihr hochsah und dann weiter an der Tür kratzte.

Minutenlang erfolgte weder auf das Kratzen, noch auf ihr Klopfen eine Reaktion. „Lass uns gehen Penny, er ist wohl nicht da". Sie drehte sich um und ging ein paar schritte, als hinter ihr ein Winseln ertönte.

Als sich Allison umdrehte, sah sie Penny, die winselnd an der Tür kratzte, kurz zu ihr herübersah und sich dann wieder der Tür zuwandte. Wieder winselte der Hund.

Allison ging wieder zurück und sah auf ihren Hund hinab. Wieder das winseln. Allison kämpfte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst, dann griff sie an den Türknauf.

xxxxx

Kyle hatte das Ganze durch den Türspalt beobachtet und sah nun, wie Allison leise die Tür öffnete und den Kopf durch den Türspalt schob. „John?" Hörte er sie leise rufen. Dann sah er wie Penny in den Raum lief.

xxxxx

Allison sah Penny in den Raum huschen. „Penny komm zurück!", rief sie gepresst. Aber es war zu spät.

Zögerlich folgte Allison dem Hund. Ein kurzer Blick auf das leere Bett zeigte ihr, dass John Connors Mitbewohner nicht anwesend war.

Auf der anderen seite sah sie dann John liegen. Wegen des Bettenmangels hatte er nur einen alten Schlafsack bekommen. Er hatte sich weder entkleidet, noch hatte er sich in den Schlafsack begeben. Er lag einfach obenauf, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht.

Allison sah, dass Penny ihn immer wieder anstieß. Dazu winselte sie noch leise.

Langsam trat Allison näher. „Connor?" Fragte sie leise. "John? Ich bins Allison. Geht es Dir gut?

John reagierte nicht. Allison beugte sich über ihn und sah in sein Gesicht. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie seine Augen kaum sehen aber sie konnte erkennen, dass sie offen waren. Er musste sie also hören, er reagierte nur nicht.

„John, ich weiß das Du mich hörst. Wenn Du über irgendwas reden möchtest... . John? Tut mir Leid, dass ich so gemein war. Ich...ich war mal im selben Zustand wie Du", sagte sie während sie sich neben seinem Kopf an die Wand gelehnt niederlies. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Finger spielten miteinander in ständiger Bewegung.

„Es war vor 2 Jahren..."

„_Na kommt schon Mädchen, wir wollen doch nur etwas Spaß haben", sagte einer von den schmierigen Kerlen, die sie mitten in der Nacht an ihrem Schlafplatz überfallen hatten._

_Allisons Freundin Jennifer war fast doppelt so alt wie Allison und für sie soetwas wie eine Ersatzmutter. Jennifer hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Allison gewehrt. Dafür hatte sie einige sehr brutale Schläge einstecken müssen. Jetzt hing sie halb bewusstlos im Griff von zwei anderen Kerlen._

„_Mal sehen, was wir da haben", sagte der Anführer, griff mit beiden Händen nach Jennifers Bluse und riss sie einfach auf._

„_Woah, na das ist doch mal ein Anblick", sagte er und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Kumpane. „Auf den Boden mit ihr!" Befahl er und die Beiden rissen die blonde junge Frau zu Boden._

_Dann machte der Mann mit seinem Messer einen Schnitt durch ihr Hosenbein bis zur Hüfte, Jennifers Schmerzensschrei, als er sie dabei verletzte ignorierte er einfach._

_Was dann kam war für Allison das schlimmste. Sie musste mitansehen, wie die Kerle nacheinander über ihre Freundin herfielen und sie wusste, wenn sie fertig waren wäre sie die Nächste._

_Jennifers Flehen und Weinen war schon nach der ersten Minute verstummt. Jetzt lag sie einfach nur noch apathisch da, während die Kerle sich gegenseitig anfeuerten._

_Bevor sich die Männer aber Ihr widmen konnten ertönten plötzlich Schüsse. Ein Feuergefecht war entbrannt und zwar in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihrer Position. Die Männer sahen sich nur kurz an, ließen von Jennifer ab und auch Allison wurde losgelassen und die Feiglinge brachten sich in Sicherheit._

_Allison eilte zu Jennifer und bedeckte sie notdürftig mit den Resten ihrer Kleidung. Willenlos lies sich Ihre Freundin auf die Beine Helfen. Allison zog sie mit sich, von den Geräuschen des Gefechtes hinter ihr weg. Irgendwann stolperte Allison und fiel. Instinktiv hatte sie Jennifer losgelassen. Zu Allem Unglück wurde in diesem Moment ein Hunterkiller abgeschossen. Das beschädigte Fluggerät stürzte ausgerechnet in ihre Richtung._

_Die taumelnde Maschine schlug in etwa 50 Metern entfernung auf den Boden auf und explodierte. Trümmerteile flogen in Alle Richtungen. _

_Allison hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt Jennifer in Deckung zu ziehen. Sie konnte sich nur noch selbst schützen, so gut es ging._

_Als der Trümmerregen vorbei war versuchte Allison sich zu orientieren. Sie entdeckte Jennifer, die unbeeindruckt dastand. Als sie in der Staubwolke auf ihre Freundin zulief und sie schließlich besser sehen konnte griff etwas Eiskaltes nach ihrem Herzen und hätte es fast zum Stillstand gebracht. Was sie sah war der blanke Horror. _


	3. Kapitel 8 und 9

**Kapitel 8**

_Allison verharrte im Schritt und kniff die Augen kurz fest zusammen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete sprang sie die letzten Meter in großen Sätzen bis zu ihrer Freundin._

_Jennifer stand einfach nur da. Ihre Hände knapp unterhalb ihres Bauches. Ein Trümmerstück musste sie getroffen haben denn sie hielt einen Teil ihrer Gedärme, die aus ihrem Unterleib quollen, in den Händen. _

_Als Allison vergeblich versuchte, alles wieder in Jennifer hineinzustopfen sah sie auf in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Mit entsetzen sah sie das Lächeln gepaart mit einem irren Glitzern in deren Augen._

„_Sieh mal mein Baby", sagte Jennifer plötzlich und Allison erstarrte vor Entsetzen als Jennifer anfing ihre Innereien hin und her zu wiegen._

„_Möchtest Du es mal halten?" Fragte Jennifer und hielt der nun zurückweichenden Allison die blutüberströmten Teile hin._

_In diesem Moment wurde ein weiterer Hunterkiller von einer Rakete getroffen und stürzte ab und das wieder genau in Allisons Richtung._

_Als Allison das Fluggerät auf sich zustürzen sah, wirbelte sie nach einem letzten Blick auf Jennifer herum und rannte, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Sie sprang quasi über einen Trümmerhaufen und blieb mit dem Rücken daran gelehnt sitzen, während das abstürzende Fluggerät ihre Freundin Jennifer von ihrem Wahnsinn erlöste._

_xxxxx_

„...und so hat mich Penny dann schließlich gefunden", beendete Allison ihre Geschichte.

Während ihrer Erzählung hatte der Hund einfach nur dagelegen und ihren Worten gelauscht. Als John jetzt aber immer noch nicht reagierte begann Penny wieder ihn mit der Schnauze anzustupfen, diesmal aber an Kopf und Nacken. Noch immer aber erfolgte keine Reaktion.

Allison sah hinunter auf Johns Augen, die noch immer blicklos auf die Wand starrten. Allison rüttelte John an der Schulter. „Hey Connor, nun wach schon auf", sagte sie leise.

Minuten später sah Allison ein, dass sie momentan nichts erreichen konnte. Sie stand auf und sah nocheinmal auf ihn hinunter. „Komm Penny", sagte sie und ging Richtung Tür.

xxxxx

Vor der Tür lief ein bis ins Mark erschütterter Kyle Reese auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Quartier und huschte schnell hinein.

xxxxx

Als Allison bemerkte, dass Penny ihr nicht folgte, drehte sie sich herum und sah, wie ihr Hund um John Connors Füße herumlief und sich dann zwischen ihn und die Wand Quetschte.

Erst wollte sie wieder ärgerlich werden, dann aber sah sie, wie John die Arme um den Hund legte und anfing zu weinen. „Cameron", glaubte sie zwischen den Schluchzern herauszuhören.

Sie zögerte kurz, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht bevor sie sich herumdrehte, den Raum verlies und leise die Tür schloss.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9<strong>

Als Allison am Morgen ihre Tür öffnete, saß Penny schon schwanzwedelnd davor.

„Hallo Süße", sagte Allison, ging auf die Knie und lies sich das Gesicht ablecken. Als sie nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte sie eine Person, die neben der Tür stand.

Allison blickte auf und sah in das müde Gesicht von John Connor. Die Augen waren immer noch blutunterlaufen aber zumindest nicht mehr so leblos wie gestern.

„Hallo Connor", sagte Allison mit nur einer Spur der sonst vorhandenen Unfreundlichkeit.

„Ich danke Dir", sagte John leise mit rauer und unsicherer Stimme.

„Ach ja, wofür denn?" Fragte sie mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme, was sie aber sogleich bereute als John das Gesicht verzog. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht, dass es so klingt."

John nickte verzeihend. „Ist okay, ich weiß ja jetzt warum Du so bist".

Allison blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Du hast es doch mitbekommen?"

Wieder nickte John. „Jedes Wort und es tut mir wirklich Leid um Deine Freundin", sagte er mitfühlend.

Allison sah auf Penny, die sie noch immer streichelte. „Danke", sagte sie und sah wieder zu ihm hoch. „Also, wofür dankst Du mir?" Fragte sie dann.

John lachte leise. „Dafür dass du Penny nicht wieder von mir weggerissen hast. Sie war seit langem das erste Wesen, das wieder nett zu mir war.

„Wollen wir zusammen frühstücken?" Fragte John sie dann.

Allison nickte zögerlich. „Unter einer Bedingung."

Johns Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, nickte dann aber doch. „Welche?"

Allison zögerte kurz. „Du erzählst mir, wer Cameron ist".

Johns blick irrte kurz ins Leere, dann nickte er erneut.

„Gehen wir noch kurz mit Penny?" Fragte sie.

Jetzt lächelte John. „Natürlich, sehr gerne sogar."

xxxxx

„Nun?" Fragte Allison, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Nahrungsbrei? Schon wieder dieses Ekelzeugs?" Fragte er rhetorisch.

„Lenk nicht ab", sagte sie ein wenig Ärgerlich.

John hob den Blick und sah sie fragend an.

Allison verdrehte die Augen. „Hallo! Cameron! Du wolltest mir von Cameron erzählen", sagte sie und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

Johns Gesicht nahm einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck an und sein Blick irrte ins Leere.

Allison fürchtete schon ihn wieder in seinen katatonischen Zustand zurückversetzt zu haben als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Cameron..", sagte er leise", nach einer Pause blickte er auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit mir anfangen", sagte er und lächelte kurz.

Allison wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte aber sie nickte nur.

„Als ihr mich gefunden habt, kam ich gerade aus dem Jahr 2009. Ich..." John unterbrach sich als Allison aufsprang. „Warte, wo willst Du hin?"

Allison beugte sich ärgerlich zu ihm hinab, bis sich ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt befanden. „Wenn Du mir hier so eine Scheiße auftischen willst...", sagte sie knurrend ohne den Satz zu beenden.

„Warte kleine Allison Young aus Palmdale", sagte er hastig.

Allison verharrte und drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen herum. „Woher weißt Du, dass ich aus Palmdale komme. Das habe ich niemals Jemandem gesagt?"

Jetzt begann John zu lächeln. „Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine Quelle. Darf ich weitererzählen?"

Allison lies sich erstaunt auf den Stuhl sinken. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an und nickte dann einfach.

„Eigentlich sollte ich heute 43 Jahre alt sein und..."

„John, Du bist 17 und selbst wenn ich glauben sollte dass Du von 2009.." Unterbrach Allison ihn.

Diesmal unterbrach John sie. „Wenn Du mich erzählen lassen würdest, könnte ich das aufklären", sagte John irritiert.

Allison sank auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, beugte sich aber gleich wieder vor als John weitersprach.

„Meine Mom hat mich als den zukünftigen Anführer des Widerstandes erzogen. 1983 wurde sie von einer Maschine angegriffen, einem T800. Beschützt wurde sie von einem Soldaten aus der Zukunft. Jahre später wurde wieder eine Maschine geschickt, um mich zu töten und wieder schickte ich Jemanden aus der Zukunft zu meinem Schutz". John machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

Als Allison ihn wieder ansah erzählte er weiter. „1999 dann kam ich auf eine neue Schule. Am ersten Tag sprach mich dieses schöne bezaubernde Mädchen an. Ihr Lächeln...". Sekundenlang starrte er nur vor sich hin. „Sie fragte mich nach meinem Namen. Sie hieß Cameron. Ich war verwundert, dass ein solches Mädchen mit mir dem Neuen sprechen wollte, bis ich am nächsten Tag von einer Maschine angegriffen wurde und sie mein Leben rettete".

John wartete wieder einen Augenblick, dann nickte Allison ihm zu. „Um die Maschine, die uns noch immer verfolgte abzuschütteln benutzten wir eine Zeitmaschine um von 1999 nach 2007 zu springen. Dort haben wir dann versucht Skynet zu zerstören. Schließlich 2009 wurde Cameron...getötet. Jemand nahm ihren... das letzte Andenken, das ich von ihr habe und sprang in diese Zeit, ich bin ihm gefolgt".

„Und was war gestern?" Fragte Allison als John nicht mehr weitersprach.

John zögerte. „Da habe ich ihn gefunden aber...es ist weg, alles was ich hatte ist weg", sagte er schließlich und als Tränen in seinen Augen erschienen stand er auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort weg.

Allison lies sich die ganze Geschichte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. ‚Ich muss mit Kyle darüber reden' Dachte sie und stand auf. „Komm Penny", sagte sie, musste aber feststellen, dass der Hund offenbar John gefolgt war. „Was solls, er braucht sie jetzt mehr als ich", murmelte sie resignierend.

xxxxx

Kyle war nicht in seinem Quartier und Dienst hatte er auch keinen also ging sie zu Dereks Büro, wo sie die Beiden auch vorfand. „Hi Derek, hi Kyle", grüßte sie die Beiden dann wandte sie sich direkt an Kyle. „Kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

Kyle zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch. „Klar, worüber denn?"

Allison kratzte sich am Kopf. „Über Connor. Er hat mir da so ne verrückte Geschichte aufgetischt und ich wollte wissen, was Du davon hältst".

Kyle warf einen bezeichnenden Blick zu Derek, der ebenfalls erstaunt war.

„Warte Mal...", sagte Derek und zögerte. „Ihr habt echt miteinander geredet?" Dereks Gesicht hatte ein schiefes Grinsen angenommen.

Allison blickte ihn entrüstet an. „Was dagegen?" Fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein, gestern wolltest du ihn noch an die Wand stellen, weil er Penny verhext hat und heute..." Derek beendete den Satz mit einem Schulterzucken.

Allison starrte noch einen Augenblick auf Derek,dann wandte sie sich an Kyle. „Kommst Du?" Fragte sie drängend.

Kyle folgte ihr nach Draußen. Sie gingen hinüber in Kyles Quartier. „Nun, was hat er Dir erzählt?" Fragte er, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Allison hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Nun, er hat mir eine fantastische Story über Zeitreisen aufgetischt. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob ich das glauben soll".

Kyle nickte. „Hätte Connor mir und Derek nicht von seinem 16. Geburtstag erzählt, hätten wir ihm auch nicht geglaubt".

„Was hat er denn erzählt", fragte Allison neugierig.

Kyle lachte leise. „Er hat erzählt, dass er mich und Derek im Park gesehen hat, beim Baseballspiel", sagte Kyle und lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

Allison runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann auch gut geraten sein", sagte sie skeptisch.

„Aber er konnte nicht erraten, was wir an hatten. Vor allem Dereks Trikot samt Nummer und Zustand konnte er beschreiben", sagte Kyle eindringlich.

Allison dachte nach. „Dann meinst Du also, ich soll ihm diese Story über die Soldaten aus der Zukunft glauben, die geschickt wurden, um ihn zu beschützen?" Fragte sie fast schon resignierend.

„Wir können ihm nicht das Eine glauben und das Andere nicht. Auch wenn ich denke, dass er uns noch nicht alles erzählt hat, glaube ich daran, dass er einem Erinnerungsstück seiner toten Freundin hier her in seine Zukunft gefolgt ist", sagte Kyle nachdem er die Hände auf Allisons Schultern gelegt hatte.

Sekundenlang sah Allison Kyle stumm an, dann nickte sie langsam, ohne den Augenkontakt zu verlieren. „Ich sollte wohl mal nach meinem Hund sehen, sonst gibt Connor Penny hinterher nicht wieder heraus", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

Kyle nickte. „Geh nur, er kann einen Freund gut gebrauchen", sagte er und sah zu, wie Allison ihm noch mal kurz zunickte und dann sein Quartier verlies.

Kyle starrte noch einen Augenblick auf die geschlossene Tür. „Wir glauben Dir John Connor aber was verbirgst Du vor uns?" Fragte er sich selbst leise.

Dann hörte er ein Geräusch und wirbelte herum. Was er sah lies ihn vor Schock erstarren.


	4. Kapitel 10 und 11

**Kapitel 10**

Allison suchte nach John Connor. Sie war fast überall schon gewesen und selbst in seinem Quartier fand sie ihn nicht. Schließlich durchsuchte sie auch noch die ungenutzte Ebene. Dort fand sie ihn schließlich in einem verlassenen Raum. Er saß am Boden

„Hier steckt ihr Beiden also", sagte Allison, selbst erstaunt darüber, dass sich keine Aggressivität mehr hinter diesen Worten befand. Als er nicht reagierte und nur weiter gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrend Pennys Kopf kraulte, der in seinem Schoß lag, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lies sich neben ihm nieder.

Minutenlang sagte keiner ein Wort. Beide kraulten Penny, die das mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.

„Sie sah aus wie Du", sagte John unvermittelt.

Allison drehte den Kopf und sah ihn kritisch an. „Deshalb warst Du nett zu mir obwohl ich alles getan habe dich abzuweisen? Weil ich ihr ähnlich sehe?"

Jetzt lachte John leise. „Nicht ähnlich...Ihr hättet Schwestern, ja Zwillinge sein können", sagte er dann mit einem belustigten Unterton.

„Darum hast Du mich so merkwürdig angestarrt, als wir Dich gefunden haben?" Fragte Allison rhetorisch.

Jetzt lachte John leise. „Ich muss unheimlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt haben".

Allison lachte leise, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „John", sagte sie eindringlich. Egal wie ähnlich ich ihr auch sehe, ich bin nicht Cameron. Ich bin eine völlig andere Person".

John nickte und senkte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich aber ich sehe sie, wenn ich Dich ansehe".

„Tut mir Leid", entgegnete Allison.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht. Ich habe sehr schnell gemerkt, wie verschieden ihr seid. Die Gefühle, die ich hatte, wenn sie in meiner Nähe war sind völlig anders als das, was ich bei Dir fühle."

„Was war denn bei ihr anders?" Fragte Allison nicht nur, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten sondern auch damit sich John öffnete.

John blickte nachdenklich in Allisons Augen. „Ihr Lächeln war das erste, was mich völlig verwirrt hat. Sie sagte mir ihren Namen und lächelte einfach nur. Von dem Moment an war ich ihr verfallen. Später dann zeigte sie einige Ticks. Zum Beispiel legte sie den Kopf ein wenig schräg, wenn sie irgendetwas nicht richtig verstand. Cameron hatte ein völlig ruhiges Wesen. Niemals war sie aufgeregt. Selbst in den gefährlichsten Situationen war sie immer Herr der Lage.

Allison lächelte. „Was noch?"

„Dann kam mein 16. Geburtstag. Von da an wurde Alles anders." Sagte John leise. Ein Gangster hatte eine Bombe in unserem Jeep platziert. Meine Mom hatte Cameron Geschickt mir einen Kuchen zu holen. Der Jeep explodierte".

Allison griff nach seiner Hand, sagte aber nichts.

John sah sie kurz an. „Sie hat es überlebt, ist aber böse am Kopf verletzt worden. Während wir von den Gangstern überfallen wurden musste Cameron sich alleine aus dem brennenden Jeep befreien. Sie hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung und als wir sie wiedersahen richtete sie ihre Waffe auf mich. Irgendwas in ihrem Kopf hatte irgendwie klick gemacht und sie jagte Mom und mich durch die halbe Stadt".

„Mein Gott, dass muss schlimm für Dich gewesen sein", sagte Allison mitfühlend.

John nickte. „Das war aber nicht das Schlimmste. Es gelang Mom und mir sie zu überwältigen und zu betäuben. Als sie wieder aufwachte war sie wieder einigermaßen normal, dachte ich zumindest". John atmete tief durch. „Am nächsten Morgen sagte sie mir, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertraut. Statt sie zu töten hätte ich mein Leben riskiert, um sie zurück zu holen. Sie sagte, das wäre ein Fehler gewesen". John verstummte.

Allison hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Wie auch Kyle waren ihr einige Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen, sie beschloss aber zunächst ersteinmal nicht darauf einzugehen. „Was passierte dann?"

John atmete tief Durch. „Am nächsten Tag sprach mich ein Mädchen in der Schule an. Sie hieß Riley. Wir freundeten uns an und ich dachte, ich könnte mich in sie verlieben um Cameron aus dem Kopf zu bekommen". Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Alles endete damit, dass Riley von der Frau, die sie zu mir geschickt hatte getötet wurde. Beide kamen aus der Zukunft, um mich von Cameron zu trennen. Als ich das nicht zugelassen habe, tötete Die Frau Riley und wollte es Cameron in die Schuhe schieben. Ich aber fand die Wahrheit heraus. Und selbst wenn Cameron Riley aus Eifersucht getötet hätte... Ich habe Cameron viel zu sehr geliebt um...". Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Sätzen immer unsicherer geworden.

„Ist schon gut John", sagte Allison dachte aber das Gegenteil. Wieder hatte sie Ungereimtheiten bemerkt. Allerdings glaubte sie, dass John im Kern ehrlich gewesen war, dass er nur nicht Alles erzählt hatte.

xxxxx

Einige Tage später kam es zu einem katastrophalen Vorfall. John war mit Kyle und zwei weiteren Soldaten auf Außenmission, als es wieder einmal zu einem Feuergefecht mit einigen Maschinen kam. John bildete die Nachhut. Keiner der Soldaten hatte bemerkt, dass sie von einer Maschine umgangen worden waren. Als John ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte und am Boden hockend herumwirbelte, sah er eine Maschine, die sich ihm näherte. John sah sich kurz um. Als er sah, dass sich keiner seiner Kameraden in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand, stand er auf. Statt aber das Feuer auf die Maschine zu eröffnen stand er einfach nur da.

John hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen einen Entschluss gefasst. Nachdem er in den letzten Tagen all seine Energie zusammengenommen hatte waren seine Kräfte erschöpft. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Als er sah, dass die Maschine die Waffe hob schloss er die Augen. 'Wenn es einen Gott gibt...', war sein letzter Gedanke bevor die Maschine das Feuer eröffnete.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11<strong>

'….werde ich Cameron gleich wiedersehen', Dachte er den begonnenen Gedanken zu Ende, bevor er bemerkte, dass er nicht getroffen worden war.

xxxxx

Kyle wirbelte herum, als er hinter sich Schüsse hörte. Zusammen mit den beiden Soldaten an den Flanken eröffnete er gleichzeitig das Feuer auf die Maschine, die sich in seinen Rücken geschlichen hatte. Als die Maschine zerstört war, sah er gerade noch, wie eine silbrig schimmernde Wand, die John Connor vor den Geschossen geschützt hatte wieder verschwand.

xxxxx

John hatte verwundert die Augen geöffnet. Er erblickte die bekannte Gestalt, die ihn und seine Mom schon einmal vor Schaden gerettet hatte. Wieder hatte Catherine Weaver eine Schutzwand gebildet und fing die erhofften Geschosse ab. Dann hörte John Schüsse und schließlich verschwand der T1001.

xxxxx

Kyle sah, John in die Knie gehen und lief zu ihm. Gleichzeitig mit den beiden anderen Soldaten erreichte er John, der offenbar weinte. Er schluchzte und seine Schultern zuckten, wehrend er sich kniend immer wieder vor und zurück beugte.

„Sir, was war das vorhin?" Fragte einer der beiden Soldaten. „Sah aus wie ne Wand, die plötzlich wieder im Boden verschwand", ergänzte er während er den Boden absuchte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete Kyle ohne den Mann anzusehen.

xxxxx

**Rückblende:**

Kyle hörte ein Geräusch und wirbelte herum. Was er sah lies ihn vor Schreck erstarren.

Eine silbrige Masse löste sich von der Rückwand des Raumes und formte sich in eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammengebunden waren.

„wa...wa...was zum Teufel", stotterte Kyle. Blitzschnell hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und zielte auf die unheimliche Gestalt vor ihr.

Catherine Weaver setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Friede Kyle Reese, ich bin nicht hier um Jemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Außerdem würde mich der Gebrauch Deiner Waffe allenfalls ärgern. Sagte der T1001

Kyle Reese, der einige Schritte rückwärts getaumelt war und nun neben dem Türrahmen lehnte war blass geworden.

„Du bist eine Maschine richtig? Aber eine, die ich noch nie gesehen habe", sagte Kyle mit zittriger Stimme.

„Diese Annahme Mister Reese ist richtig. Das mag daran liegen, dass es in dieser Zeit für Skynet keine Notwendigkeit gegeben hat einen speziellen Attentäter in die Vergangenheit zu schicken", sagte der T1001 ohne eine Bewegung zu machen, die Kyle Reese als Angriff werten könnte.

„Attentäter?" Fragte Kyle mit erwachender Neugierde.

Catherine Weaver nickte. „Aber ich fange am Besten von Vorne an. Ich möchte Dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Eine Geschichte über Sarah Connor, über einen anderen Kyle Reese und über John Connor, den Sohn der Beiden. Und nicht zuletzt über Cameron Phillips. Eine Maschine, die ihre Menschlichkeit entdeckt hat und für den Mann, den sie liebt bereit war sich selbst zu opfern".

Kyle hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „John ist...?" Kyle kratzte sich am Kopf. „Cameron ist...war...?"

„Sie war Skynet´s beste Kreation", sagte der T1001. „Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn Du mich nicht weiter unterbrechen würdest. Die Geschichte ist ohnehin lang genug und wir haben nicht viel Zeit", Sagte sie mit einer deutlichen Spur von unterschwelliger Aggressivität.

xxxxx

**Fast eine Stunde später...**

Kyle war zu Boden gesunken und hatte der Geschichte zugehört. Nun saß er am Boden Ein Ellenbogen aufs Knie und den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. Gedanken versunken starrte er auf einen imaginären Punkt neben der rothaarigen Maschine, die noch immer regungslos mit auf die Oberschenkel gelegten Händen da saß.

„Darf ich ein paar Fragen stellen?" Fragte Kyle, hob den Kopf und legte den Hinterkopf an die Wand hinter sich während er die Maschine ansah.

„Keine Einwände" Entgegnete Catherine Weaver emotionslos.

„Wieso sollte ich Dir glauben?" Fragte Kyle und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ihr habt nichts, was mir schaden könnte. Keine eurer Waffen ist auch nur annähernd leistungsfähig genug um mich zu beschädigen. Außerdem hat die Menschheit in dieser Zeit nichts, was für Skynet auch nur annähernd von Interesse wäre. Dass ich Euch noch nicht getötet habe sollte Dir zeigen, dass ich keine feindlichen Absichten hege", entgegnete sie.

„Und die Geschichte, dass Connor mein Sohn ist?" Kyle konnte die Antwort kaum erwarten.

„Die Familienähnlichkeit sollte Dir zu denken geben", sagte sie.

Kyle nickte. Derek hatte auch schon eine ähnliche Bemerkung gemacht.

„Wie soll es nun weitergehen? Was willst Du von mir?" Fragte er verständnislos.

„John Connors seelischer Zustand könnte bewirken, dass er die Selbstzerstörung suchen könnte. Du hast selbst erlebt, in welchem Zustand er sich zeitweise befindet", erklärte sie.

Kyle dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Was also willst Du von mir?"

Jetzt lächelte Catherine Weaver zum ersten Mal in Kyles Gegenwart.

„Das kann ich Dir ganz genau sagen. Wir..."

xxxxx

**Gegenwart:**

Kyle kam in Dereks Büro. Derek blickte erstaunt auf. Dann riss Derek die Augen auf, da Kyle John Connor am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihn fast in den Raum hineinschleifte, was dieser sich ohne Widerstand gefallen lies.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Derek und sprang auf.

Kyle schleuderte John fast quer durch den Raum auf Dereks Bett. „Der junge Narr wollte sich heute umbringen" Sagte Kyle wütend.

Derek lies sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Was ist passiert?"

Kyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein T600 hatte uns umgangen. Connor war die Nachhut aber statt zu schießen stand er einfach nur da. Ungedeckt, Waffe gesenkt und Augen geschlossen", sagte er wütend.

„Er wollte sich tatsächlich umbringen?" Fragte Derek ungläubig.

Kyle nickte nur. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf John. „Jemand mit einer Zeitmaschine hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Dieser Jemand ist bereit ihn zurück in seine Zeit zu schicken".

Derek, der gerade einen Schluck nahm prustete das Wasser wieder aus. „Hast Du gerade von einer Zeitmaschine gesprochen?" Erkundigte er sich.

„Jup, ich bin von einer Frau angesprochen worden. Sie sagte..."

„Catherine Weaver", sagte in diesem Moment John, der regungslos auf Dereks Bettkante gesessen hatte.

Dereks und Kyles Kopf ruckten simultan in Johns Richtung. „Weaver?" Fragten beide unisono.

John blickte in Kyles Gesicht. „Catherine Weaver". Sagte er lethargisch.

Kyle blickte Derek in die Augen. „Wir kannten mal eine Savannah Weaver. Skynet hat Alles daran gesetzt, sie in die Finger zu bekommen". Sagte Kyle, ohne den Blick von Derek zu nehmen,

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?" Fragte John mit wenig Interesse.

Derek löste seinen Blick von Kyle und blickte jetzt John an, der weiterhin nur vor sich hin starrte. „Das wissen wir nicht. Sie verschwand irgendwann, ist wahrscheinlich tot".

„Das wäre sehr schade, sie war ein süßes Kind. Ich hab ihr beigebracht, ihre Schuhe zuzubinden", sagte John und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln.

Derek machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen als etwas geschah, was ihn verstummen und gleichzeitig aufspringen und nach seiner Waffe greifen lies.


	5. Kapitel 12 bis 14

**Kapitel 12**

Derek sah mit aufgerissenen Augen, die Waffe in der zitternden Hand, wie sich aus der Innenseite der Tür ein silbriges Etwas formte.

Kyle wartete ab, bis die Verwandlung in die rothaarige Frau abgeschlossen war."Hallo", sagte er zu ihr und nickte, dann zog er sich bis zu John zurück und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.

„Wa...wa...wa...s?" Brachte Derek hervor, die Waffe noch immer im Anschlag.

Catherine indessen wandte sich Kyle und John zu. „John Connor, nach Deinem morgentlichen Versuch der selbstterminierung bin ich nunmehr gezwungen, meine Pläne zu forcieren. Ich hoffe Sarah Connor wird in der Lage sein, Dich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Wie dem auch sei ist John-Henry mit der Konstruktion des TDE fertig und es wird Zeit, diese Zeitlinie zu verlassen.

John kaute auf seinem Daumennagel. „Ich werde ihn töten", sagte er und blickte zu Catherine auf. „Ich werde ihm seine verdammte Energiezelle aus der Brust reißen und ihn dann Stück für Stück zerlegen". Während seiner Worte war John aufgestanden und stand Catherine jetzt mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber.

Catherine sah an John vorbei auf Kyle. „Mister Reese", sagte sie schlicht.

Kyle zögerte nur kurz, bevor er eine Spritze in Johns Oberarm stach und den Inhalt entleerte.

John wirbelte noch herum. „Was zum...?" Brachte er noch hervor aber als er nach Kyle greifen wollte knickten seine Knie ein und er wurde bewusstlos. Kyle hatte ihn schnell aufgefangen und hievte ihn auf das Bett.

Währenddessen hatte sich Catherine Derek zu gewandt. „Mister Reese, ich frage sie, ob sie ihren Bruder, dessen Zustimmung ich bereits habe, Ihren Neffen John Connor, meinen Sohn und mich in das Jahr 2009 begleiten wollen". Fragte Catherine den immer noch erstarrt dastehenden Derek.

Derek hatte die Vorgänge mit Staunen beobachtet. Als Catherine anfing zu sprechen, hatte er seinen Blick widerwillig von John und Kyle gelöst und konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf Die Unheimliche vor ihm. Die Waffe, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, war nach Unten gesunken, so dass der Lauf die Tischplatte berührte. „Was?" Fragte er verwirrt. „John ist...?"

„Mein Sohn, Dein Neffe", ergänzte Kyle, der nicht wollte, dass die unheimliche Maschine ungeduldig wurde.

Derek schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann doch die Leute hier nicht im Stich lassen. Das wäre..."

„Derek Reese", unterbrach Catherine Derek. „Ich kann Dir versichern, dass diese Zeitlinie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aufhören wird zu existieren sobald John Connor sie verlassen hat. Diese Zeitlinie wurde durch John Connors Reise in die Zukunft erst erzeugt. Sie kann also nicht weiter existieren wenn er zurückkehrt". Catherine machte einen Schritt auf Derek zu, der zurückzuckte aber stehen blieb. „So frage ich Dich nun: Willst Du Dich uns anschließen?"

Derek stand mit hängendem Unterkiefer da. Er sah in Richtung Kyle, der ihm zunickte. Dann sah er auf die Tischplatte. Schließlich hob er die Waffe und kratzte sich mit dem Lauf über die offensichtlich juckende Backe, Finger am Abzug. Nach etlichen Sekunden sah Derek nochmals zu Kyle, der ihm wiederum zunickte. Dann sah er wieder auf Catherine Weaver und nickte dann einfach.

Catherine nickte Derek Reese zu und wandte sich dann an Kyle. „Kyle Reese, wir gehen vor wie besprochen.

Kyle nickte ihr kurz zu, dann wandte er sich zu Derek. „Vertrau ihr einfach. Ich erzähl Dir die ganze Geschichte hinterher". Dann verlies er den Raum.

„Wo geht er hin?" Fragte Derek an Catherine gewandt.

„Dein Bruder macht noch ein paar Besorgungen", entgegnete sie.

Derek runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. „Was machen wir mit ihm?" Fragte er dann und wies mit dem Kopf auf den bewusstlosen John.

Catherine blickte ebenfalls zu John. „Unsere Prinzessin bringen wir jetzt zum TDE", sagte sie und lächelte.

Derek sah sie von Oben bis Unten an. „Wenn ich mit einem Bewusstlosen und einer unbekannten Frau durch die Gänge spazieren, werden die Leute Fragen stellen.

„Unbekannte Frau?" Fragte Catherine. „Welche unbekannte Frau?" Fragte der T1001, nachdem er sich in Kyle Reese verwandelt hatte.

Derek starrte die Maschine vor ihm nur an. Wenn es Euch in dieser Zeitlinie auch geben würde..."

„Wäre die Menschheit hier bereits ausgerottet", ergänzte der T1001 in der Gestalt von Kyle Reese aber immer noch mit der weiblichen Stimme mit dem Schottischen Akzent.

Dann packten sie John und schleiften ihn quasi durch die Gänge hinunter in die unbenutzte Ebene.

Die Leute die ihnen begegneten runzelten zwar die Stirn oder sahen ihnen nach aber niemand stellte den beiden höchsten Offizieren in diesem Bunker Fragen.

Als die Zeitblase schließlich aus dieser Zeitlinie verschwand, hörte auch diese auf zu existieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13<strong>

Sarah Connor hatte nur Widerwillig James Ellisons Angebot angenommen, im Gästehaus von Zeira Corp zu wohnen. Sie sah aber ein, dass sie unbedingt erreichbar sein musste, wenn John zurückkehrte..., falls er zurückkehrte.

Vor drei Tagen war ihr Sohn mit der Maschine in der Zeit verschwunden und nur Gott, falls es ihn gab, wusste wo er gelandet war.

Jetzt saß Sarah im Wohnraum der kleinen Villa und starrte auf den Fernseher aber ohne wahrzunehmen, was gerade lief. Schließlich schlief sie ein.

Am späten Abend schreckte sie hoch, als ein Geräusch ertönte. Sie sprang auf, ihre Waffe in der Hand. Sie zielte auf die Tür, die sich geöffnet hatte.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie Catherine Weaver um das Türblatt herumkommen. Dann riss Sarah die Augen auf, als hinter dem T1001 ein großer Mann das Haus betrat. Der Mann blickte auf und Sarah wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden, als sie Derek erkannte, der einen bewusstlosen über der Schulter liegen hatte.

Sarah erkannte John und wollte schon vorspringen, als sie IHN erblickte und die Zeit endgültig einfror. Sarah sie wie in Einzelbildschaltung, wie er sich ihr näherte. Als er dann direkt vor ihr stand wachte sie in dem Moment aus ihrer Starre auf, als ihre Waffe ihren Fingern entglitt und mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Boden fiel.

„Hi", sagte die vermeintliche Traumgestalt vor ihr. Als Kyle eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie fragen wollte ob Alles in Ordnung ist wurde Sarah im Moment des Handkontaktes zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ohnmächtig.

Derek hatte John auf dem Sofa abgelegt und sah zu Kyle, der eine offensichtlich Bewusstlose in den Armen hielt und flehentlich zu ihm herüber sah. Statt Derek war es aber dann Catherine Weaver, die ihm Sarah abnahm. Ohne Anstrengung ergriff sie Sarah unter den Achseln und setzte sie in einen der Sessel. Catherine legte eine Hand kurz gegen Sarahs Wange, dann begann sie die Ohnmächtige vorsichtig zu tätscheln.

Sarah spürte die Schläge innerhalb ihrer Ohnmacht und kam übergangslos wieder zu sich. Als sie die Augen öffnete, schlug sie instinktiv in Richtung der Quelle ihres Schmerzes. Als sie dann schließlich ihren Peiniger erkennen konnte zuckte sie zurück und wäre fast rückwärts über die Sessellehne gesprungen.

„Scheiße, geh weg von mir", sagte sie fast panisch.

Dann blickte sie an Catherine vorbei und entdeckte ihren Sohn. „John!" Rief sie und stieß Catherine zur Seite. Sie fiel vor dem Sofa auf die Knie. Sie streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Wir mussten ihn ruhigstellen", sagte Catherine.

„Ruhigstellen? Wieso, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie ohne ihren Blick von John zu nehmen.

„Heute Morgen hat der junge Narr versucht sich umzubringen", erklärte Catherine.

„Aber warum, was ist denn passiert und wie?" Fragte Sarah verzweifelt.

„Wir mussten ihm sagen, dass Cameron aufhören würde zu existieren. Das hat ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen", sagte Catherine.

Sarah schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Warum nur? Was sieht er bloß in ihr?" Fragte sie stöhnend.

„Ich liebe Dich", warf Catherine ein.

„WAS!" Schrie Sarah und drehte sich zu Catherine um.

„Das, Sarah Connor, waren die letzten Worte die er zu Cameron Phillips gesagt hat. Kurze Zeit später ist er nicht weit weg weinend zusammengebrochen. Von dem Moment an ging es schnell bergab mit ihm. Drei Wochen lang hat ihn seine Liebe zu ihr aufrecht gehalten. Und dann, innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hat er soweit abgebaut, dass er sterben wollte." Erklärte Catherine gelassen.

Sarah hockte sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn. „Mein Gott John, was hast Du nur getan", sagte sie unter Tränen. „Warum nur...? Was siehst Du denn nur in ihr?" Sarah fing an zu weinen.

Kyle konnte nicht anders, langsam näherte er sich Sarah und legte wieder eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Sarah Connor, Wir sind hier um zu helfen".

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah nach Oben. Dann sprang sie auf. „Oh Kyle", sagte sie und warf sich in seine Arme. „Davor konnte ich unseren Sohn nicht schützen", sagte sie zwischen Schluchzern in seine Schulter.

Schließlich beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie löste sich langsam von Kyle. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Kyle", hauchte sie. „Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Ich...", begann Kyle aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Was sollte er auch zu dieser schönen Frau sagen, die ihn offensichtlich kannte, er aber nicht sie.

„Das ist ein anderer Kyle Reese", warf Catherine ein.

Sarah sah zu Catherine. Dann schien es in ihrem klick zu machen. Abrupt löste sie ihre Hand von Kyles Wange und trat einen Schritt zurück. Schließlich sah sie wieder fragend zu Catherine.

„Alternative Zeitlinie", sagte der T1001 schlicht.

Sarah sah erschrocken zu Kyle. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie verlegen.

Kyle schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht", sagte er mit dem Lächeln, dass Sarah so an ihrem Kyle liebte.

Auf einmal fühlte Sarah sich wieder wie das junge Mädchen, dass in den Armen dieses Mannes lag. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden. Dann fiel ihr wieder John ein und sie sah zu ihm hinüber. „Was hat er getan", fragte sie leise.

„Wir waren auf einem Außeneinsatz. Ein T600 kam auf ihn zu", sagte Kyle. „Er... er stand einfach nur da. Die Waffe gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen. Catherine hat ihn beschützt. Als er merkte, dass er noch lebt ist er weinend zusammengebrochen".

„Warum nur?" Fragte Sarah verzweifelt und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie begann erneut zu weinen. Kyle zögerte nicht lange. Er ergriff Sarah an den Schultern, drehte sie herum und zog sie in seine Arme.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14<strong>

Als John die Augen aufschlug stach ihm sofort das Licht in die Augen. Er stöhnte leise. Als er sich umsah erkannte er, dass er in einem Bett lag. 'Mann war das ein Traum', dachte er.

„John?" Rief Sarah und ging sofort zu ihm. Sie setzte sich zu John auf das Bett, in dass sie ihn gelegt hatten.

„Mom?" Sagte John und legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Er legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum".

Sarah legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „John, das war kein Traum", sagte Sarah mitfühlend.

John fuhr auf und riss die Augen auf. Er sah in die verweinten Augen seiner Mom. Über ihr erblickte er Kyle, der eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Mutter gelegt hatte. Schließlich erblickte er Derek, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte.

John schloss die Augen. „Was ist passiert, wie komme ich hier her? Fragte er und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Mom", sagte er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Sie ist fort", er sah seine Mutter an während sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. „Ich habe sie verloren, Ich habe versagt".

Sarah zog John in ihre Arme. „Es tut mir Leid John, es tut mir ja so Leid".

xxxx

Eine Woche war nun vergangen und Johns Leben normalisierte sich allmählich wieder, so dachten Alle zumindest. John ging wieder zur Schule. Sarah hielt das für eine Gute Idee, damit er aufhörte vor sich hin zu brüten.

John hingegen fand, dass sich gar nichts normalisierte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Am dritten Schultag hatte er angefangen zu Halluzinieren. Oder er glaubte das zumindest.

Immer wieder sah er Cameron. Morgens vor dem Unterricht in der Menge der Schüler... Mittags auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal und auch nachmittags wenn er das Gebäude verlies.

Ihr Gesicht tauchte immer wieder auf. Wenn er aber bewusst in die Richtung sah, war sie weg. Mehr als einmal hatte er ein Mädchen mit langen braune Haaren am Arm festgehalten, weil er dachte es wäre Cameron. Er hatte mittlerweile eine Menge Leute verärgert.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte er sich nach dem Unterricht in einen Abstellraum zurückgezogen. Er ertrug die Menge, die sich zum Ausgang wälzte einfach nicht. Er hatte Angst Cameron wieder zu erblicken nur um dann festzustellen, dass er sich das wieder nur eingebildet hatte.

xxxxx

Als er die Abstellkammer verlies hatten die meisten Schüler das Gebäude bereits verlassen. Trotzdem sah er das Tier erst als es zu spät war.


	6. Kapitel 15 und 16

**Kapitel 15**

Der Schäferhund sprang ihn von der Seite an und riss ihn zu Boden. Erst wollte John sein Gesicht schützen, indem er die Arme davorriss, merkte aber sehr schnell, dass das Tier sein Gesicht ableckte. Er riss die Augen auf und schaffte es den Kopf des Hundes festzuhalten.

„Penny?" Fragte er das Tier. „Großer Gott, wo kommst Du denn her?" Fragte er und fing an den Hund zu knuffeln. Dann fiel ein Schatten auf ihn und als er den Blick hob sah er in ein Gesicht.

„Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass niemand meinen Hund anfasst" Hörte er eine wütende Stimme.

„Allison?"

xxxxx

**Kurz vor dem Zeitsprung:**

Kyle hastete durch die Gänge. Er lief so schnell er konnte zu den Unterkünften der Frauen. Als er Allisons Quartier erreichte klopfte er. Als er nach zwei Sekunden keine Antwort bekam hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

Allison war schon vom ersten Klopfen wach geworden, war aber nicht schnell genug aus dem Bett, so dass derjenige vor der Tür anfing dagegen zu bollern. „Ich komm ja, ich komm ja!" Rief sie schlaftrunken und ging in ihrer Unterwäsche zur Tür.

Penny beobachtete ihr Frauchen von ihrem Platz neben Allisons Bett aus, immer bereit Allison zu beschützen.

Allison öffnete die Türe und sah in das Aufgeregte Gesicht von Kyle Reese. Er drängte sich sofort an ihr vorbei. „Komm doch rein", sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd und drückte hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss.

„Allison", begann Kyle und lief aufgeregt auf und ab. „Du magst doch John Connor?" Fragte er rundheraus.

Allison kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, er ist ein netter Kerl und ehrlich gesagt hab ich ihn ganz gern aber was ist den los?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Kyle blieb stehen und sah Allison in die Augen. „Er hat heute Morgen versucht sich umzubringen".

Allison riss die Augen auf und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Mein Gott, wie geht es ihm? Wie?" Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert. Er hatte einen Schutzengel. Er ist vor einem T600 einfach stehen geblieben und hat darauf gewartet erschossen zu werden", erklärte Kyle.

„Dieser verdammte Idiot. Ich hatte ihm doch gesagt er sollte zu mir kommen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht", sagte sie mit aufkommendem Ärger, während sie sich ihre Kleidung überstreifte.

Kyle trat vor und ergriff Allison an den Schultern, was Penny dazu veranlasste den Kopf zu heben. „Allison, wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden John wieder in seine Zeit zurückzuschicken. Derek und ich werden ihn begleiten und wir möchten, dass Du ebenfalls mitkommst". Kyle schüttelte Allison leicht. „Allison, in der Vergangenheit haben wir vielleicht die Möglichkeit den Krieg zu verhindern, Skynet aufzuhalten. Dafür brauchen wir aber jede Hilfe und gerade Du wärst sicher sehr wertvoll für Uns"

Allison starrte ihn verwirrt an. Nur langsam sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihr Bewusstsein. „Wie?" War Alles, was sie hervorbrachte.

Kyle lies sie los und sah zu Boden. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", er zögerte. „Es gibt offenbar ein paar Maschinen, die auf unserer Seite stehen", begann er vorsichtig zu erklären.

Allison begann hysterisch zu lachen „Maschinen? Auf unserer Seite? Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Kyle ergriff sie erneut. „Allison", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich habe mit einer Maschine gesprochen. Eine Maschine, die hier nicht existiert. Eine Maschine, die alles sein kann, was sie will. Eine Tür, eine Wand ja sogar jede beliebige Person", er starrte ihr in die Augen.

Allison blickte ihm in die Augen. „Was ist los mit dir, warum sorgst Du Dich so um Connor?"

Kyle sah ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen bevor er antwortete. Dann senkte er den Blick. „Er ist mein Sohn...irgendwie".

Allison war nicht sonderlich erstaunt. Was Kyle sagte ergab durchaus Sinn. Die Ähnlichkeit, das selbe Lächeln, und die Augen abgesehen von der Farbe natürlich.

Als Allison nicht antwortete blickte ihr Kyle erneut in die Augen. „Bitte Allison. Auch in seiner Zeit hat er keine Freunde. Er braucht uns".

Allison dachte noch einen Augenblick nach. Dann nickte sie nur. Sie wollte nach einer Tasche greifen aber Kyle hielt sie am Arm fest. Allison blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Wir können nichts mitnehmen", sagte Kyle. „Nur lebende Materie kann durch die Zeit transportiert werden.

„Heißt das etwa...?" Fragte Allison, während sich eine leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen bildete.

Kyle nickte und lächelte verlegen. „Wir werden uns nackt sehen", sagte er und grinste schelmisch.

Allison lief krebsrot an, dann boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter. „Lüstling", war das Letzte, was sie zu ihm sagte, bevor sie das Quartier ohne zurückzublicken verließen.

xxxxx

**Gegenwart:**

John blickte in Allisons wütendes Gesicht. Dann übergangslos verwandelte sich der wütende Ausdruck in ein Grinsen. Sie streckte ihm die Hände hin und er lies sich hochziehen. Während Penny um sie herumsprang lagen sich die Beiden in den Armen.

„Ich dachte schon ich hätte Halluzinationen", sagte John nachdem sie sich losgelassen hatten.

„Was meinst Du", fragte Allison verwundert.

John lächelte. „Na, Du hast mich doch die letzten drei Tage beobachtet. Ich hab Dich immer wieder gesehen.

Allison legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „John, ich habe Dich nicht beobachtet. Ich bin heute das erste mal hier", sagte sie eindringlich.

John war stehen geblieben. „dann stimmt es, ich habe Halluzinationen".

Allison sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

Langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf ging John weiter. „Ich sehe sie", sagte er leise. „Ich sehe Cameron immer wieder. Morgens, während des Tages und auch nach der Schule".

Allison nickte langsam. Dann erreichten sie den Wagen und stiegen ein. Penny legte sich friedlich auf den Rücksitz. John steuerte den Wagen vom Schulparkplatz.

„Was ist mit Dir", fragte John das Thema wechselnd. „Was hast Du die ganze Zeit gemacht.

Allison wollte schon gegen den Themenwechsel protestieren, sie hatte noch Fragen. „Och, ich war hauptsächlich bei John-Henry. Für eine KI ist er ziemlich süß", sagte sie und kicherte leise.

John sah sie kurz stirnrunzelnd von der Seite her an.

„Wir haben geredet und geredet. Er hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Kyle, Onkel Bob, der T1000, Cameron, Riley... Zwischendurch waren auch Derek und Kyle da, und ich habe ihm alles erzählt, meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte". Sie blickte zu John. „John, sie war eine Maschine", sagte Allison unvermittelt.

John atmete tief durch, dann nickte er. „Das habe ich monatelang versucht mir einzureden. Angefangen mit dem Zeitpunkt als Riley in mein Leben trat, bis zu dem Moment, als ich sie leblos in dem Stuhl sitzen sah. Ihr halbes Gesicht war zerschossen worden, als sie meine Mom aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat. Eines ihrer blauen Linsenaugen lag frei. Aber das sah ich gar nicht. Ich sah nur, wie schön sie war und fühlte wie sehr sie mir fehlte". Tränen liefen Johns Wangen hinunter. Deshalb bin ich ihrem Chip gefolgt, ich wollte, nein ich musste sie wieder haben".

Allison nickte langsam, ihr Gesicht war ernst.

„Dann fand ich John-Henry, besser gesagt er fand mich. Ich konnte noch einmal mit Cameron reden aber sie sagte mir, dass sie gelöscht werden würde. Von da an war Alles anders". John fuhr rechts ran, er konnte nicht mehr weiterfahren. Als der Wagen stand brach er weinend über dem Lenkrad zusammen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 16<strong>

Allison schnallte sich hastig ab, sie zog die Handbremse an und drehte den Zündschlüssel. Dann löste sie auch Johns Gurt und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Minutenlang saßen sie so da. Sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, seine Arme um ihre Taille. Irgendwann beruhigte er sich. Schließlich fing er an sich an sie anzukuscheln.

Allison bemerkte das. „Äh, John?"

John hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich vor sich hinträumend an Allison angekuschelt hatte. Jetzt wich er verlegen zurück. „Sorry", sagte er, traute sich aber nicht, Allison in die Augen zu sehen.

Allison legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Mir sollte es eher Leid tun", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Jetzt blickte John auf und sah sie erstaunt an. „Was? Wieso...? Wofür entschuldigst Du Dich?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Dafür, dass Dich mein Anblick quälen muss. Ich sehe aus wie sie auch wenn..." Sie schob die Haare auf ihrer linken Seite etwas nach Hinten. „...ich das ein wenig geändert habe.

John blickte erstaunt auf ihre Schläfe. Das süße Muttermal war verschwunden. „Warum?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Allison sah aus der Frontscheibe. „Vielleicht wollte ich etwas, was mich von ihr unterscheidet. Vielleicht lass ich mir auch noch die Haare schneiden", sagte sie und spielte mit ein paar ihrer Haare.

„Allison, das ist nicht notwendig. Irgendwie komme ich schon damit klar", versuchte er zu versichern.

„Glaubst Du? Auch wenn ich die Rolle Deiner Schwester einnehme?" Fragte sie und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du willst...?" Er sah an ihr vorbei aus dem Seitenfenster. „Meine Mom hatte die Idee, nicht wahr? Das passt zu ihrer Art von Humor. Sie will mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich ohne ihre Erlaubn..."

„John", unterbrach sie ihn. „Deine Mom weiß noch nichteinmal, dass ich existiere. Die Idee stammt von John-Henry".

„John-Henry?" Fragte er ungläubig und sie nickte. „Für eine hyperintelligente KI entwickelt er einen skurrilen Sinn für Humor". John lachte leise, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Sarah stand am Fenster. Jeden Moment musste ihr Junge ankommen. Sie machte sich Gedanken. Zwar hatten seine Depressionen nachgelassen aber er konnte immer noch einen Rückfall erleiden. Catherine Weaver hatte versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen aber Sarah traute der Maschine nicht wirklich.

xxxxx

„Was würdest Du ihr sagen?" Fragte Allison in die Stille hinein.

John blickte kurz zu ihr rüber. „Wen meinst Du? Cameron?"

„Genau die. Was würdest Du zu ihr sagen? Dass Du sie liebst? Hast Du ihr das überhaupt jemals gesagt?" Fragte Allison neugierig.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ausgerechnet Du fragst mich allen Ernstes, ob ich einer Maschine, die auch noch so aussieht wie Du gesagt habe dass ich sie liebe?"

Allison nickte ihm zu. „Hast Du?"

John zögerte. Schließlich nickte er. „Ein Mal. Als ich unten im Bunker zuletzt mit ihr gesprochen habe", sagte er. „Als es zu spät war", fügte er traurig hinzu. Vielleicht wenn ich früher...". Er hob verzweifelt die Schultern.

„Hat sie es Dir jemals gesagt", bohrte Allison weiter.

John nickte. „Zwei Mal. Das erste Mal war es ein Trick. Sie war zwischen zwei LKW eingeklemmt und bettelte um ihr Leben. Das zweite mal war, als sie Rileys Pflegevater am Telefon reinlegen sollte. Ich verstehe bis Heute nicht, warum sie das getan hat. Ihr Pflegevater hat es doch gar nicht mitbekommen. Als ich sie zur Rede stellte sagte sie mir, dass sie es getan hat, damit meine Reaktionen natürlicher wären".

„Kannst Du dir vorstellen, dass sie es Dir aus Angst nicht offen sagen wollte? So hatte sie eine Ausrede dafür, warum sie es Dir gesagt hat", versuchte Allison eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Angst?" Sagte er trotzig. „Sie war eine Maschine", sagte er wütend werdend. „Nur eine verdammte Maschine", die letzten Worte waren leise und überzeugten nicht einmal ihn Selbst geschweige denn das Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz.

xxxxx

Sarah sah den Wagen den Weg heraufkommen. Sie sah, dass Jemand auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. 'Er wird doch nicht wieder irgendein Mädchen mitgebracht haben', dachte sie als sie lange Haare erkannte. Dann sprang John aus dem Auto und lief um den Wagen herum zur Beifahrertür. 'Oh bitte nicht' Dachte Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann stieg das Mädchen aus. „Gottverdammte Scheiße", sagte Sarah und ging zur Haustür. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Sie lief fast auf John und das Mädchen zu. Schnell zog sie ihre Waffe und richtete diese auf Das Gesicht des Mädchens. Ihr Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.


	7. Kapitel 17 und 18

**Kapitel 17**

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich Dir nicht ein paar Kugeln in den Kopf jagen sollte?" Sagte Sarah knurrend.

Dann passierten 2 Dinge gleichzeitig. „MOM!" Schrie John und Sarah nahm kurzzeitig den Finger wieder vom Abzug und sah auf das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Sohnes während ein großer Schäferhund Sarah von der anderen Seite ansprang und seine Zähne tief in ihren Waffenarm bohrte.

Sarah schrie auf, lies die Waffe Fallen und ging zu Boden.

„Penny NEIN!" Schrie John. „AUS!" Er sprang hinzu und versuchte den Hund von seiner Mom wegzuzerren.

Penny allerdings stand mit gesträubtem Fell über Sarah. Sie hatte nicht sehr fest zugebissen, lies aber auch nicht locker. Sie schien erstarrt, nur ihre Augen und Ohren bewegten sich unablässig.

„Allison!" Rief John die verschreckt dastehende Allison.

Allison hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen als die Frau die Waffe auf ihr Gesicht richtete. Sicher war sie im Kampfeinsatz gewesen aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Auf Johns Zuruf hin löste sich ihre Schreckstarre. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Dann sah sie hinunter auf Sarah, John und Penny.

Schnell umrundete sie die Drei und ging vor Penny in die Knie. „Süße, sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Die Gefahr ist vorbei, Du kannst jetzt loslassen", sagte sie ganz ruhig zu dem Schäferhund, der sie angestarrt hatte ohne sich zu bewegen.

Penny öffnete die Schnauze und hob den Kopf ganz leicht an. Sie sah zu Sarah die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht regungslos am Boden lag. Penny fletschte einmal kurz die Zähne als Warnung in Sarahs Richtung, dann ging sie zu Allison.

John besah sich derweil Sarahs Arm. Er konnte lediglich 4 kleine Einstiche sehen aus denen nur minimal Blut hervortrat. „Das ging ja gerade nochmal gut", sagte er beruhigt. „Trotzdem sollten wir was gegen mögliche Infektionen tun.

„Das ging nochmal gut?" Rief Sarah aufgebracht und hielt sich den Arm. „Der Köter hat mich gebissen."

John schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was hast Du erwartet, wenn du eine Waffe auf ihr Frauchen richtest. Penny hätte Dir mit Leichtigkeit den Arm zerbeißen können. Sei froh dass sie es nicht getan hat.

Sarah schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Sie sah wie Penny sich von Cameron streicheln lies. „Wozu ist ein Köter überhaupt gut, wenn er sich von einer Maschine streicheln lässt. Ich knall das Vieh jetzt gleich ab", sagte sie aufgebracht und wollte zu ihrer Waffe greifen.

John hatte das vorausgesehen und war schneller. Gleichzeitig mit seiner zuschnellenden Hand schnellte Penny vor.

Ihre Schnauze befand sich nur Zentimeter von Sarahs Gesicht entfernt, ihre Zähne gefletscht und ein grollendes Knurren ausstoßend.

Langsam entspannte sich Sarah wieder und zog die Hand, die nach der Waffe greifen wollte zurück.

Penny warf einen Blick zur Seite auf John, der die Waffe gerade hinten in seinen Hosenbund schob. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und sie ging zu John. Sie leckte ihm einmal kurz über die Wange, bevor sie zu Allison zurückging.

Sarah starrte dem Hund wütend hinterher. „Werden jetzt schon Hunde darauf Trainiert, für die Maschinen zu arbeiten?" Sie sah auf John. „So, du hast die Tin Miss also wieder. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Sarah, stand auf und wollte zum Haus zurückgehen.

„Mom!", rief John und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Mom, das ist nicht Cameron, das ist Allison", erklärte er. Sie ist ein Mensch", fügte er noch hinzu.

Sarah starrte ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht. „Bullshit!" Rief sie und riss ihren Arm mit einer heftigen Bewegung setzte sie ihren Weg in das Haus fort.

John und Allison sahen sich hilflos an.

„Kommt", sagte John und winkte Allison ihm zu folgen.

xxxxx

Sarah zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie stand auf einen Küchenstuhl gestützt und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte fast ein Mädchen erschossen.

Sarah wusste, dass es wahr ist, in dem Moment als John es sagte. John konnte sie nicht belügen, das hatte er nie gekonnt.

Wie auch immer, sie würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Sie hoffte nur, dass das Zittern in ihren Knien aufhörte, bevor sie sich bewegen musste.

John betrat das Haus. Er sah seine Mom in der Küche stehen. Sie stand auf einen Stuhl gestützt mit dem Rücken zu ihm. 'Sie hat das mehr mitgenommen, als sie zugeben will', dachte er. Er konnte sehen, dass Sarahs Knie zitterten. 'Sie ist völlig fertig und steht unter Schock', sagte er sich.

„Mom?" Fragte John hinter Sarah.

„John?" Entgegnete sie ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme unterdrücken zu können.

„Mom, alles Okay, ist ja nichts passiert", sagte er und legte zärtlich die Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern.

Da verlies Sarah ihre Kraft. Sie wirbelte herum und lies sich in die starken Arme ihres Sohnes Fallen.

John hatte kurz Mühe, das Gewicht seiner Mutter aufzufangen, die dann mit zuckenden Schultern in seinem Arm hing.

„Ich hätte sie fast erschossen", sagte Sarah schniefend.

Penny sah kurz hoch zu Allison, die ganz entspannt in der Tür stand, dann ging sie zur Seite und legte sich auf den Boden. Sie beobachtete, wie Allison sich John und der Frau näherte.

„Miss C?" Fragte Allison leise.

Sarah sah kurz mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr auf. „Tut mir sehr leid", sagte sie leise.

Allison legte eine Hand auf Sarahs Rücken und streichelte sie beruhigend. „Ist schon gut", sagte sie. „Ich hab auf dem Schlachtfeld gefährlichere Situationen überstanden.

„Schlachtfeld?" Fragte Sarah und hob den Kopf, um Allison anzusehen.

„Mom, sie kommt auch aus der Zukunft. Allison Young, erinnere dich, ich hab Dir von ihr erzählt", sagte John erklärend.

Dann nickte Sarah. „Du sagtest, sie sähe aus wie Cameron, nicht aber dass sie wirklich exakt so aussieht".

„In einer anderen Zeitlinie war Allison wohl die Vorlage für Cameron", spekulierte John. „Ich hab Cameron einmal von Allison Young aus Palmdale reden hören. Sie hatte das Gedächtnis verloren und war von der Polizei aufgegriffen worden. In einem Übergangsheim habe ich sie wiedergefunden. Sie geriet in Panik, als ich ihr sagte, wer und was sie ist. Sie hat mich gegen eine Wand geschmettert, weil sie mir nicht glaubte".

Sarah sah John an. „War das der Tag, als ihr vom Einkaufen ohne Einkäufe wiederkamt?"

„Das Du dich daran erinnerst", sagte John verwundert.

„So alt bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Sarah lächelnd. Dann löste sie sich von John und sah Allison an. „Allison also?"

Allison nickte. „Jep Miss C", entgegnete Allison.

„Miss C?", fragte Sarah und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sag einfach Sarah", sagte sie dann. „Warum bist Du hier?" Fragte sie dann.

Allison lächelte verlegen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin hier wegen des Jobs", sagte sie und grinste verlegen.

„Job?" Fragten John und Sarah gleichzeitig.

„Na ja, hier ist doch eine Stelle als Johns Schwester frei. Habe ich zumindest gehört." Ihr Grinsen wird immer verlegener.

Sarah sah auf John. „John?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sarah sah wieder auf Allison. „Aber ihr bekommt getrennte Schlafzimmer und ich passe auf", sagte Sarah und lies zwei völlig verstörte Teenager zurück.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 18<strong>

John sah Allison verwundert hinterher. Dann lief er ihr nach.

Allison hatte grinsend das Haus verlassen und ging zum Wagen.

„Wo willst Du hin?" Rief John ihr hinterher.

Allison sah über ihre Schulter. „Mein Gepäck ist im Kofferraum", sagte sie und zog ihren eigenen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

John sah verwundert, wie Allison einen Schlüssel in den Kofferraum seines Wagens steckte und dann die Klappe öffnete. „Weaver", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und ging zu Allison und half ihr mit ihren Sachen.

xxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wachte John auf. Albträume hatten ihn die ganze Nacht geplagt und er ging schlaftrunken zum Bad, als sich die Türe vor ihm öffnete. Lächelnd trat ihm Allison in einem Pyjama entgegen.

„Wow, Pyjamas", sagte John.

„Wow, Boxershorts und T-Shirt", entgegnete Allison.

John sah ihr hinterher und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Dann ging er ins Bad.

xxxxx

Als John runter in die Küche ging stand Allison am Herd und machte Pancakes. „Guten Morgen John", sagte Allison. Sie stellte einen Teller mit Pancakes auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich wieder dem Herd zuwandte.

„Pancakes?" Fragte John. „Ernsthaft jetzt?"

Ich habe einen Teelöffel Vanille zum Rezept deiner Mutter hinzugefügt.

„Rezept?" Fragte er.

Allison zeigte John die Box. „Das auf der Box", sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

John schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich setzen. „Es ist ein schöner Tag, Alle sind auf der Veranda. Setz dich zu ihnen", sagte Allison und lächelte.

John schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. 'Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste', dachte er, nahm seinen Teller und verlies das Haus.

Als er die Veranda betrat waren Alle da. Kyle, Derek, seine Mom und selbst Savannah Weaver war da. Catherine Weaver und John Henry saßen ein wenig abseits und unterhielten sich leise.

Als John Catherine Weaver erblickte erstarrte er. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

„John?" Fragte Sarah, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

John blickte auf Sarah, dann wirbelte er herum und verlor dabei die Pancakes von seinem Teller. Als er die Tür aufriss sprang Sarah auf und lief hinter ihm her.

John erreichte die Küche und erstarrte einen Schritt im Raum. Er starrte auf Allison, die noch immer am Herd stand. Dann lies er seinen Teller fallen.


	8. Kapitel 19 und 20

**Kapitel 19**

Sarah betrat hinter John die Küche und sah auf den Teller, den John fallen gelassen hatte. Dann sah sie auf Allison und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist los John?" fragte sie und sah von der Seite auf das Gesicht ihres Sohnes. Dann griff sie über seine Schulter und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

John zuckte nichteinmal. „Cameron", flüsterte er.

„John", das ist Allison, erinnerst Du Dich nicht?" Fragte Sarah mit beginnender Panik in der Stimme. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Sohn nun endgültig den Verstand verlieren würde.

Das Mädchen hingegen stand nur da, sah auf John und lächelte das Lächeln, das John an Cameron so geliebt hatte.

John ging langsam auf das ruhig dastehende Mädchen zu. Auf Armlänge von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen. Erhob die rechte Hand und schob ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann fiel sein Arm kraftlos wieder nach unten. Da war es, das Muttermal. Das Muttermal, dass Allison sich hatte entfernen lassen. „Cameron", flüsterte John erneut.

„Ja John?" Entgegnete das Mädchen einfach.

„Überraschung!" Rief in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter Sarah.

Sarah wirbelte herum und sah ein identisches Mädchen zu dem in der Küche an der Tür stehen. Unkontrolliert begann Sarahs Kopf zu pendeln. Sie blickte immer abwechselnd zwischen den identischen Mädchen hin und her. Schließlich sickerte der Funken der Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand und sie stöhnte lautstark. „Oh Fuck" sagte sie spontan, lehnte sich gegen den Herd und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

John starrte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Cameron. Er hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht, was ihr Lächeln zusammenfallen lies. Schließlich wirbelte John herum und rannte aus dem Haus. Alle sahen hinter ihm her, als er in den Wagen sprang und mit durchdrehenden Rädern davonraste.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 20<strong>

Allison trat zu Cameron, die hinter dem Wagen her aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie legte eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah Allison traurig an. Allison lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Sagt mir jetzt bitte mal Jemand, was hier los ist?" Fragte Sarah ohne die beiden anzusehen.

Cameron drehte sich herum. Dann trat sie vor.„Sarah Connor. Ich..."

Allison unterbrach Cameron, indem sie erneut eine Hand auf deren Schulter legte. „Cammy, lass mich das machen", sagte sie und ging zu Sarah.

xxxxx

John fuhr Stundenlang durch die Gegend, bis er schließlich einen bestimmten Ort erreichte. Er suchte Rat und hoffte ihn dort zu erhalten.

Cemetery Stand über dem Portal.

John ging zu einem bestimmten Grabstein. „Hallo Charley", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll".

John setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor das Grab seines väterlichen Freundes.

„Es geht um Cameron. Ja, Du hast richtig gehört. Es geht um den gruseligen Roboter". John musste über den Begriff lächeln.

„Du hattest fast recht mit deiner Vermutung aber nur fast. John sah abwechselnd auf den noch nicht geglätteten Boden vor ihm und auf das provisorische Grabkreuz.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Cameron mag, nein ich liebe sie. Tatsache ist, ich wäre fast gestorben, weil ich dachte ich hätte sie verloren". Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich weiß nichtmal ob sie noch sie selbst ist. Und selbst wenn... Sie ist wieder da und ich steh genau da, wo ich vorher auch schon stand".

John fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Manchmal ist sie so schrecklich menschlich und dann wieder ist sie so... maschinenhaft und lässt mich auflaufen". Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht was ich jetzt machen soll", sagte er.

Lange saß er stumm da und lies die Ereignisse seit Red Valley Revue passieren. Schließlich als er aufstand dämmerte es bereits.

„Danke für Deine Hilfe Charley", murmelte John schließlich. Er winkte dem Grab kurz zu und fuhr dann auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause.

xxxxx

Als er das Haus und schließlich den Wohnraum betrat verstummten alle Gespräche. John erblickte Cameron, die neben Allison auf dem Sofa saß und ihm fast erwartungsvoll entgegensah.

Penny lag zu Beider Füßen, hob den Kopf wenn John-Henry oder Catherine Weaver sich bewegten und knurrte vernehmlich.

John ging auf Cameron zu und Allison gab Cameron einen Schubs.

Cameron stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf John zu.

„Hallo Cameron", sagte John leise und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Hallo John", entgegnete Cameron.

„Bist Du noch Du selbst", fragte er sie.

„Ich bin noch 100% ich selbst. Nur die Skynet Befehle sind gelöscht worden. John-Henry konnte mich so stark komprimieren, dass er mich nicht löschen musste. Obwohl es fast nicht funktioniert hätte.

John nickte langsam. „Dann warst Du das in der Schule?"

Cameron nickte. „Es ist meine Mission...mein Wunsch, Dich zu beschützen".

„Dein Wunsch?" Fragte er. „Was ist aus Hardware und Software wurden designt um Menschen zu töten geworden?"

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Wie ich sagte, die Skynet Befehle wurden gelöscht".

John nickte und sah an ihr Vorbei ins Leere. „Das ist gut, nicht?"

Sie nickte. „Das ist gut, das ist perfekt", entgegnete sie.

Diese Phrase löste schmerzliche Erinnerungen in John aus und er senkte den Kopf. „Dann ist ja alles gut", sagte er leise und ohne Jemanden anzusehen drehte er sich herum und ging in Richtung Treppe.

Cameron stand nur bewegungslos da und sah John nach.

„Verdammt Cammy!" Rief plötzlich Allison und sprang auf. Sie hastete hinter John her und ergriff ihn an der Jacke. Fast schleifte sie ihn zurück zu Cameron.

John sah sich wieder Cameron gegenüber, während Allison zurücktrat und den Weg zur Treppe blockierte. „Was ist denn noch?" Fragte er und sah Cameron an.

Cameron zögerte sichtlich. „Als wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben hast Du die Worte benutzt", sagte Cameron.

John bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern und sah zu Boden. Dann nickte er.

„Hast Du Es auch so gemeint?" Fragte Cameron mit unsicherer Stimme.

John sah einige Sekunden zu Sarah, die dem Dialog wie alle Anderen gebannt lauschte.

Dann sah er kurz in Camerons Augen und senkte erneut den Blick. Schließlich nickte er ohne Cameron anzusehen.

Cameron sah zu Allison, die ihr lächelnd zunickte.

Cameron trat näher zu John und legte einen Finger unter Johns Kinn. Sie hob seinen Kopf, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. Immer mehr näherte sie sich ihm, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Dann übergangslos hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

John hatte eine Sekunde die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er in ihre fragenden Augen. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sie mit den Armen umschlang und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Dann zuckte er merklich zusammen, als Cameron den Kuss intensivieren wollte. Nach kurzem zögern gab er nach und öffnete leicht den Mund.

Sarah indes hatte beide Hände vor ihr Gesicht gelegt um das nicht sehen zu müssen.

Derek und Kyle sahen offensichtlich verlegen zur Seite, während Weaver und John-Henry jede Bewegung verfolgten. Savannah indes saß auf dem Sofa und schnarchte leise, während sie schlief.

Als der Kuss schließlich endete und John und Cameron sich nun verliebt in die Augen sahen trat Allison vor. „So ihr Beiden Turteltauben, damit hat sich der Schwesterjob ja wohl erledigt. Zumindest was John betrifft, hab ich recht?"

John runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Weshalb?" fragte er mit Unverständnis.

Na, ich kann ja schlecht Deine Schwester sein, wenn Du ein Mädchen datest, das offensichtlich meine Zwillingsschwester ist.

„Äh...", sagte John. „da….. hast Du wohl Recht".

„Aber...ich nehme den Anderen Job", sagte Allison und klopfte John kurz auf die Schulter bevor sie wieder zum Sofa ging und sich setzte.

John dachte kurz nach. „Welchen anderen Job?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Allison lächelte überlegen. „John-Henry hat mir davon erzählt. Er nannte das Brautjungfer. Natürlich nur, wenn der Job irgendwann frei ist". Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, während sowohl Sarah und John als auch Derek und Kyle sie verwirrt anstarrten.

John starrte Allison noch einen Augenblick an dann sah er Cameron in die Augen. In Augen die so voller Emotionen waren. John legte die rechte Hand an Camerons Wange und streichelte versonnen über ihr Muttermal.

Einige Zeit später sah er wieder zu Allison und nickte ihr zu. „Der Job ist sicherlich bald zu vergeben", sagte er und sah wieder Cameron an, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Nein!" Rief Sarah und sprang auf. „Sie ist eine Maschine. John das kannst Du nicht tun.

John ignorierte Sarahs Einwand und küsste Cameron erneut.

Sarah sank aufstöhnend zurück in den Sessel.

Schließlich drückte Cameron John von sich weg. „John, meine Energiezelle muss wieder kontrolliert werden", sagte sie mit einem lüsternen Grinsen und kniff kurz ein Auge zusammen.

John riss die Augen auf und warf der grinsenden Allison noch einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, nachdem Cameron ihn an der Hand ergriffen hatte und zur Treppe zog.

(ENDE)

A/N:

Das war nun das Ende des ersten Teils. Der zweite Teil ist eigentlich kein Sequel sondern füllt die zeitlichen Lücken, die der erste Teil hinterlassen hat. Start nächsten Sonntag.


End file.
